Stars Shine Bright
by mirasecret
Summary: Melody Pearl, the daughter of Poseidon, used to be a Potter. Thrown away in favor of her twin brother who everyone believes to be the boy-who-lived. She joined the Hunters of Artemis and lives with her new family. But what happens when the Wizarding World realizes their mistake and she's asked to go back to the people who abandoned her? Fem!Harry Wrong-Child-Who-Lived!
1. Chapter 1

"Permission to kill, my Lady?"

I drew back on by bow with my sisters and watched as our surrogate mother exchanged words with the monster we had been hunting for the past week.

"Zoe, permission granted."

We let our arrows fly, splitting the manticore's spikes and embedding on the back side of the creature. I aimed for his forehead, making a silver arrow lodge there life a unicorn horn. I didn't celebrate my small victory but kept firing.

The manticore shouted something before one of the half bloods, a blonde haired girl, jumped on his back. We kept firing and the manticore jumped over the cliff.

I muttered a few choice curses under my breath before following Zoe's orders to set up camp. "Melody, tend to the demigods," she told me before stopping Astrid a daughter of Hermes, from pickpocketing the satyr.

I forced the boy to sit down and shoved an ambrosia square in front of his face. I peeled away a part of his shirt and waved my hand over it, muttering healing spells.

"Thanks," he muttered, playing with a trampled baseball cap. I nodded and shot a burst of flames at the firewood some of my sisters had gathered.

The satyr came back with the little boy and sat by the fire. I stood up and crossed my arms, glaring at them.

"What's it like traveling with Lady Artemis?" the satyr asked dreamily.

I smiled slightly. "It's incredible. The Hunt is the family I never had, and most of my sisters and I consider Artemis to be our mother."

The boy who's shoulder I fixed snorted. "So you do what, travel around in a girl's club killing monsters for the rest of your life?"

I frowned disapprovingly at him. "The Hunt was my best option. I've never regretted it. Ever. It was either that or die in the woods, be killed by Zeus, or be forced into a prophecy."

The boy frowned. "I'm not sure I understand."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Boys," I muttered. "In exchange for swearing off romantic love and joining the Hunt, we get partial immortality. We can only die if we fall in battle or break our oath."

His eyes widened. "How old are you?"

I shrugged. "Most people lose track pretty fast. I would be around... twenty six if I weren't here right now. I think."

The boy nodded and held out his hand. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I shook his hand and smirked. "Melody Pearl, daughter of Poseidon. Nice to meet you, little brother."

His eyes widened in shock. "You're my sister?!"

I shot him a look. "Is your head full of kelp? Or were you just not paying attention?"

He shrugged. "Nah, I've just never had siblings before."

The satyr frowned quizzically. "Doesn't that mean Poseidon broke the oath twice?"

I frowned. "Yeah. But I'm not in danger of the prophecy, being a Hunter, so I'm free to live my life with my family and be happy."

Zoe approached us. "Percy Jackson," she sniffed down at him. I resisted the urge to laugh. Everytime we had a boy at camp, she acted like she was above the gods. It was actually pretty funny. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

Before she could go, leaned over and whispered in her ear in Ancient Greek, "_He carries _his_ sword."_

She looked at me, alarmed. "_Are you sure?_" she asked.

"_Positive,_" I grumbled. "_I saw it._"

"Thank you," she said in English. "I appreciate it."

I nodded curtly and went to hunt in the woods for food.

It was going to be a long day.

...

When Apollo arrived, I knew it was all going to Hades.

He stepped out of the sun and took off his sunglasses. "I feel a Haiku coming on!" he announced cheerfully.

While the rest of the Hunters groaned, I fished out ear plugs and duplicated them, passing them around to my sisters.

Bianca, the newest recruit, gave me a look, asking me why she needed them. The rest of us practically shoved them into our ears as Apollo burst out into a Haiku.

Bianca shoved hers in a little too late and winced at the horrible lines. When Apollo was finished, we took out the plugs and watched in amusement as Artemis bickered with her brother.

Then he turned to the demigods, inspecting them.

"Ahhh... Melody Potter."

My head snapped up and I glared. "It's Pearl," I growled. "Melody Pearl. The Potters never wanted me and I'm happy where I am, thank you very much."

Apollo gave me what I'm sure he thought was a winning smile. "They've realized their mistake. Kind of funny, huh? Tom Riddle waltzes up to the Ministry, takes a prophecy, and tells the public that their savior is really the girl they neglected and believed to be Dark. Dumbledork is running around, trying to find the Chosen One. You get rid of that soul piece on you yet?"

I gritted my teeth. "The day I first joined. Lady Artemis removed it for me."

Apollo shrugged. "You should go see them."

"Apollo," Artemis cut in glaring. "Leave my Hunters alone. They don't like talking about their past. There is a reason they came to me. Now go. To. Camp."

My sisters and I piled into the sun bus in the back, as far away from Apollo as we could. I turned to our newest sister and held out my hand, smiling. "Melody Pearl. It's nice to meet you, sister." She shook it and smiled back.

Then, before we could settle down and get to know each other, the bus lurched.

We were thrown all over the place as the daughter of Zeus attempted to drive the sun. _Attempted_ being the key word here.

I don't know who thought it would be a good idea to let her drive (I wasn't paying attention), but it was a TERRIBLE idea.

If I ever met the Fates, I would be having words with them.

When we finally made it to Camp Half-Blood, Apollo turned to me after I stepped out of the bus.

"You're going to need to go to back," he told me quietly, his piercing blue eyes searching my face. "I get that what they did to you wasn't right, but you really need to go. The war's in full swing right now. Almost everyone is dead or dying. You need to stop Riddle."

I glared at the ground. "And?" I practically spat. "What have they ever done for me? Throw me into an abusive home? Check. Spread rumors that led to bullying? Check. Kicking me out of school and the house for being Dark and a freak respectively? Check! I don't need to go back. I don't want to go back. I'm not going back!"

I whirled around on my heel and stalked to the Artemis Cabin.

Stupid gods.

...

I sat in a tree, looking down at the assembled campers, smirking. I scanned the ground below me, making sure no one was watching, before jumping to the next tree. I repeated the process before coming to a small clearing.

I tapped my head, Disillusioning myself before setting off. It wasn't complete invisibility, but I was powerful enough that it was pretty darn close.

I skirted around the edge of the clearing, taking care to not leave footprints in the snow. There were three guards at the foot of the pile of boulders, guarding the flag that was at the top.

I made it to one of the places that was out of sight from the campers ad scaled the rocks. I took out a piece of cloth from my bag and waved my hand over it, making it look like the flag. I swapped the flag with the cloth and climbed down.

I made it to the edge of the clearing before the guards realized something was wrong. Zoe was waiting in the tree line along with two of my sisters, Jennifer and Carley. I tapped the flag three times, making fake flags. I gave the real one to Zoe and the fake ones to myself and my other sisters.

We took off, running through the woods, attempting to lead the attention away from Zoe.

The three guards split up. One headed for me, and the others went after Jennifer and Carley. A small smirk graced my lips. Excellent. No one was chasing Zoe.

Up ahead, I saw Zoe bound over the creek. I skidded to a stop and ficked my wrist, causing the fake flags to go up in smoke.

Percy Jackson, my half brother, ran across the creek a second later, an angry Thalia Grace behind him.

I walked up to Zoe and nudged her. "Worked like a charm," I smirked. "Told ya."

She chuckled and turned her attention to the fight that was breaking out between Thalia and Percy.

"Oh my gods! She zapped him with lightning!" I whispered with glee to Zoe. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was thy brother."

I snorted. "I barely know the guy. Besides, he's a boy."

She nodded. "Point taken."

Then, I paled.

A mummified corpse shuffled along, coming to a rest besides Zoe.

"_Approach seeker, and ask._"

Zoe swallowed. "How must I help my goddess?" she asked.

The mummy of the Oracle opened its mouth and green mist poured out and formed Artemis, bloody and bruised and holding something far too heavy for her.

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

"_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

"_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

"_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

"_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

"_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._"

The mist swirled into the mummy's mouth and the Oracle grew still, sitting on a rock as if it had been there for three thousand years.

I met Zoe's horror filled eyes.

"Zoe," I whispered. "Please, don't go on this quest."

Knowing the Fates, they were cackling in sadistic glee as I watched my sister who would most likely die in a few days time.

...

**So what did ya'll think? Should I keep going? Any suggestions? Should Melody go on the quest? Review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca and I stood on either side of Zoe on one end of the ping pong table.

I surveyed the campers cooly, not particularly happy with being here. But Zoe asked, and she was like my older sister, so who was I to argue?

Mr. D had waved his hand, giving us snacks, but no one but the satyr we rescued a few days ago touched them.

"The Hunters must leave immediately," Zoe said. "Our goddess needs us."

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

I gave him a deadpan stare. "West. Were you not paying attention to the Oracle?"

Thalia snorted. "You're forgetting something. _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_ and _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_. We're going to need to work together."

I snorted. "Great idea in theory, but we'll tear each other apart."

"True," Mr. D mused as he swirled his Diet Coke under his nose. "_One shall be lost. One shall perish._ That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? When if you fail because you try to cooperate?"

I raised an eyebrow. "_One shall be lost._ Lost doesn't necessarily mean die, unlike _one shall perish._ We could lose a member and not see them again until the end." I frowned at the table. "But knowing our luck, that's unlikely."

"We're going to have to work together," Thalia said begrudgingly. "I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

Zoe grimanced and I glared at the ping pong table. Why did she have to be right?

"We cannot delay," Chiron warned. "We have a week till the winter solstice."

Zoe nodded. "Artemis must be present. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Mr. D asked slightly indigeneity.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus."

I froze. Zoe was going to be in trouble.

But Mr. D nodded. "Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on."

"I agree with Zoe," said Chiron. "Artemis' presence is critical. We have a week to find her and the monster she was hunting. Now we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and Two."

We turned to my brother.

"We're supposed to have five," he explained, looking like we were all stupid. "Three Hunters, two from Camp. That's more than fair."

I shrugged. "I don't care who goes on this thing, as long as we find Artemis."

Zoe picked up a ping pong paddle and studied it like she was deciding who she should wack first. "This monster, the bane of Olympus. I have hunted by Lady Artemis' side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast mighr be."

We all looked at Mr. D who was flipping through a wine magazine. He glanced up and frowned. "Well don't look at me. I'm supposed to be a young god, remember?"

"Chiron," Percy said. "Any ideas?"

Chiron frowned. "I have may, though none of them good. Typhoon and Keto fit this description. But neither of them are stirring or we would know it. I fear this monster would be more elusive. More powerful."

"Hold up," I furrowed my brow, thinking. "Back when I still attended Hogwarts, I ran into a couple centaurs there who gave me some advice. They said," I frowned, trying to think. "They said that Mars was bright that night and that the innocents are always the first victims. At first, I thought they were talking about the war that was brewing over there, but centaurs are more connected to our world. They could have been warning me about this."

Zoe closed her eyes, like she was going through her more painful memories. "There _is_ power in killing innocence. This monster might not be powerful at all. It could be that killing it gives power."

"That's some serious danger you're facing," one of the campers who had guarded the flag said.

"_One shall be lost in the land without rain_," another guard said. "I'd stay out of the desert if I were you."

"_The Titan's curse must one withstand_," a daughter of Aphrodite said. "What could that mean?"

Chiron and Zoe exchanged nervous looks.

"_One shall perish by a parent's hand_," the satyr said. "Who's parent would kill them?"

I snorted. "Lord of Time, anyone?"

I forced myself not to look at Zoe. Knowing her stubbornness, she would go on the quest. And in the end, she would probably die.

"Percy's right," the daughter of Aphrodite said. "Two campers should go."

"Oh I see," Zoe said sarcastically. "And I suppose you wish to volunteer?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with the Hunters, don't look at me!"

"A daughter of Aphrodite does not wished to be looked at," Zoe scoffed. "What would thy mother say?"

The girl began standing up and I slammed my hands on the table. "Enough!" I barked. "We can talk about this later. Who's going on this thing?"

Zoe stood. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Melody. She is our best tracker."

"You're the one who got the flag?" one of the guards asked. I nodded. "The one who made the decoys?" his brother asked cautiously. I nodded again.

He handed me a silver t-shirt. I smiled at him thankfully before lighting it one fire.

They watched, shocked, as it turned to ashes. I leaned in sweetly. "Here's the thing, boys. I don't accept gifts from strangers. And I most certainly do not accept gifts from boy. Wouldn't want to miss out on the quest because of centaur's blood, would we?"

Their eyes widened. "How...?"

I gave them a deadpan look. "I can read minds."

This much was true. I normally don't do it, but when something suspicious is going on, I broaden my mind, keeping an eye out for any malicious intentions.

Chiron gave the boys a look. "We will be discussing this later," he promised them. I smirked and sat back, motioning for Zoe to continue.

Zoe sighed. "As I was saying, I will take Melody. And I wish Bianca to go."

Bianca's eyes widened. "Me? But... I'm so new, I won't be any good!"

"You will do fine," Zoe insisted. "There is no better way to prove thyself."

"And for the campers?" Chiron asked.

"Me!" the satyr stood up so fast he bumped into the ping pong table. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoe shook her head. "You are not even a half blood."

"But he is a camper," Thalia pointed out. "And he's got satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song, Grover?"

The satyr, Grover, nodded. "Absolutely!"

Zoe frowned. "Very well. And the second camper?"

Thalia stood up. "I'll go," she looked at the other campers, daring them to question her.

"Hey, wait, I want to go too," Percy stood up.

Zoe snorted. "No. You are a boy."

"So is Grover," he protested. I waved my hand in dismissal. "He's a satyr. He doesn't count."

"I have to go!" he said.

"Because of Annabeth?" Zoe asked.

"No! Well, partly, but I just feel like I'm supposed to go!" he failed miserably at keeping the blush off his face.

"No," Zoe said flatly. "I will take a satyr if I must, but not a male hero." I could hear her mutter under in breath in Ancient Greek, "_Especially one that carries _his_ sword._"

"So be it," Chiron concluded the meeting. "Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoe, Melody, and Bianca. You'll leave at first light. And may the gods, present company included, be with you."

...

_I was seven. I watched from the shadows as Erik Potter, the boy-who-lived and my idiot twin, beamed for the cameras and unwrapped his mountain of gifts. I looked down at the poorly wrapped children's book from the house elf that had watched me since I was born. I was thankful, of course, but it's hard to not have your mother and father not care._

_I was nine. I met my real father for the first time. Poseidon was my dad but not my twin's. Similar to Hercules he told me. He gave me a hair clip that turned to a polished green bow to fight the monsters that came after me._

_I was eleven. I recieved my Hogwarts letter. James and Lily (I had taken to calling them that, they weren't my family) were shocked that there was a second letter. They had forgotten they had a daughter. I'll admit, that hurt more than I thought it would._

_I was being Sorted. I had already had to shop for my supplies with the small amount of money I had saved up, James and Lily never gave me any money. Now, I had to be Sorted while the rest of Hogwarts jeered at me, Dumbledork told everyone I was a Dark Witch. The Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin, confirming what the old goat had said. No one wanted to be my friend. _

_I was twelve. I killed the basilisk and was knocked unconscious from the magical energy exerted. Erik Potter woke up from Tom Riddle's Stunning spell and grabbed the sword of Gryffindor from my grasp. We left the Chamber of Secrets and Erik took all the credit and framing me for opening the Chamber._

_I was thirteen. I was kicked out of the Dursley's after being taken there after my second year when the Potters had kicked me out. I sat on the curb and struggled not to cry before summoning the Knight Bus. I left for the Leaky Caldron and stayed there the rest of the summer. My third year at Hogwarts was torture. Everyone believed I had opened the Chamber. I was lucky they hadn't expelled me. I was nearly poisoned fifteen times and the hexes and __curses in the halls were too violent. The Headmaster had banned me from the Hospital Wing, much to Madam Pomfrey's anger, so I had to learn healing magic on my own. After I passed my exams, I ran away._

_I was fourteen. I was hiding in the Forbidden Forest because I was never going back to the Potters, the Dursleys, or Hogwarts. The twang of a bow sounded and I ducked as a silver arrow flew by my head and impaled a tree. A girl with dark hair and a silver circlet covered her mouth. "Oh my gods, I apologize. I mistook you for something else." I waved her apology away. "It's okay," I whispered sadly. "No one cares about me." She studied me for a few minutes before motioning me to follow her. "Come, young one," she smiled. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."_

_I was fourteen forever. After I took the oath, Artemis destroyed the horcrux in my scar. Now that I was much stronger, I didn't need a wand. I still kept it so I could remember that this was where I belonged. I met my sister and beamed as they welcomed me in. I finally had a family that accepted me for who and what I was._

_I was happy._

I shot up with a gasp, panting slightly from the dream. I used my Occlumency shields to push back the bitter memories and focused on the day I joined the Hunt.

I untangled myself out of my silvery sleeping bag and dressed myself in the standard uniform; silver cameo shirt, silver parka, black pants, and silver combat boots. I double checked that everything I needed was in my bag and I left the tent.

The inside of the Artemis Cabin was designed to look like the woods. A stream ran over small pebbles to the west, and the sun began rising east. Squirrels and other small creatures made noises as I walked to the only thing that looked out of place; a free standing wooden door.

It was my theory that Artemis had designed her cabin so that it entered into a protected pocket dimension. The woods went on just about forever, and you could move on both sides of the door.

I met Zoe and Bianca at the dining pavilion along with Thalia. I frowned. "Where's the satyr?" I asked.

Thalia scowled. "The Stolls played a prank on him to get back for something that happened a few years ago. They decided it was time for revenge. Really inconvenient, but that's the Stolls for you." I turned to Zoe. "No replacement?" She shook her head. "I do not want to risk it."

I nodded in understanding and we went to Half-Blood Hill where one of the Camp's vans was waiting.

...

I glanced up at the sky again, frowning.

"For the love of Zeus!" Thalia snapped. "Will you stop doing that?" I raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

She motioned towards my hands where I was sharpening my twin hunting knives. I shrugged. "Sorry. I do it when I'm nervous."

Zoe's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror. "What is it, Melody," she asked urgently, knowing by know to trust my instincts. "Someone's following us," I informed them. "But it's not anyone on the road that I've noticed. I think... I think it's in the sky."

Thalia immediately squinted up. "There's something there," she announced. "But it's too far away. I can't tell what it is."

"A helicopter?" Bianca suggested. Thalia shook her head. "Too small."

"We will discuss this later," Zoe decided. "Melody, where is our destination?" I dug around in my bag for a small container of a silver dust.

"What is that?" Bianca asked in fascination. I smirked. "A little bit of dust from Lady Artemis' hunting knives. I took some with her blessing when she was sharpening them. I wanted to create a potion that would help the Hunters, but this might do the trick for now."

Thalia frowned. "How will that help us?"

"Artemis has had those knives for thousands of years. They're enchanted to never break and to always return to her. Her knives would have soaked up some of her essence after being around her for that long. Normally, a spell like this would require a hair or a fingernail, but I'd imagine that conversation would go well. '_Lady Artemis, may I please have your divine toenail clipping?_'" I snorted in amusement.

I poured some of the dust into the palm of my hand and concentrated. "Point me," I whispered. The dust flew out of my hand and formed words. "Washington DC," I announced. "That's where she went next."

"DC is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I..." she frowned. "We used to live there. That's strange. I'd forgotten."

"The prophecy said west," Zoe frowned. "I do not like this."

I shook my head. "The spell's never wrong. It was rumored to have been created by Merlin himself. "

Zoe shook her head. "I do not doubt you, Melody, it is just odd." With that, we switched lanes and kept driving.

...

We stepped out at the Air and Space Museum. I cast a critical eye around at the spaceships hanging from the ceiling. "Why did mortals decide they needed to go to the moon? I will never understand mortals." Zoe muttered.

"Because they wanted to prove that humans are the superior race and that everything they see is theirs," I told her. She snorted.

We were walking up a ramp when a random kid pushed past us. "Watch where's you're going," I snapped. Then, I noticed it was Percy. Zoe drew her bow, aiming the arrow at his face. "You!" she snarled. "How dare you show thy face here?"

"Luke," he blurted out. "He's here with a guy named the General and skeleton warriors and gods know what else."

Zoe sucked in a sharp breath and looked like she was about to start shooting arrows for the heck of it.

"But that's not all," Percy hurried on. "This guy, the General, said something about sending a playmate."

A huge growl came out of nowhere and for a second, I thought that one of the rockets had started up. I cursed in Ancient Greek and drew my bow as I caught sight of the monster.

Because right now, I was staring at the Nemean Lion.

...

**Hey guys! What did you think? Yes, no, continue, stop? I'll consider any and all suggestions. I accept criticism as long as it's constructive, not rude. That being said, review, review, review!**

**Kourtney Uzu Yato, Beloved Daughter, ultima-owner, 917brat, and Singard; thank you, thank you thank you! You guys made my day! I loved y'alls suggestions, I will definitely be taking some of them, keep it up!**

**Another thing that melted my heart and made me write the second chapter because of how much positive feedback: within the first twenty four hours of posting this, I had 34 favorites and 54 followers. Thank you so much! None of my stories have ever gotten that much in the first day alone! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Keep reviewing and reading! Until next time!**

**~mirasecret**


	3. Chapter 3

"Scatter," Zoe said. I shot an arrow that had a rope tied to the end of it. It hit a spaceship on the other side of the room. I used my bow to slide down the rope and made it to the ship. I fired arrows at the lion, trying to find it's weakness, but each arrow kept bouncing off. Hercules had wrestled it to death, but we didn't have that kind of strength.

"Target the mouth!" Percy shouted. "I can't get a clear shot" I yelled. "It knows to keep its mouth shut! It's smart like that!"

The lion leapt onto one of the spaceships, causing one of the wires holding it up to snap. It leapt to the next ship and I cursed as I missed again. Why wouldn't the bloody lion die?

"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" I heard Zoe shout.

Percy ran into the room carrying strange silver packets. "Hey!" he yelled before throwing his sword.'

The lion opened it's mouth enough so that Percy threw one of the packets into its mouth. It choked, looking like it had swallowed a hairball. Percy threw more packets into its mouth, making its mouth widen. I took my chance, shooting arrow after arrow into its mouth with Zoe and Bianca.

The lion thrashed before going still. It melted until it was the size of a normal lion's pelt.

"Take it," Zoe told Percy. "It is a spoil of war. It is rightfully thine."

"We have to go. _Now_." I pointed to the skeleton warriors outside.

"Go," Percy ordered us. "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."

"No," Zoe said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her like she had grown a second head. "But you said-"

"You're a part of the quest now," I interrupted. Zoe nodded."I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. We do not leave anyone behind."

...

We drove down the highway like someone was chasing us, which was pretty accurate, all things considering.

A helicopter followed us overhead. "They know the van," Percy pointed out. I nodded. "We have to ditch it."

"There," Bianca pointed out a parking lot. At our faces she added, "Trust me." Zoe shot across two lanes and Bianca led us down a staircase. "Subway," she explained as we bought our ticket to go south. A few minutes later and we were on a train, breathing a sigh of relief as the helicopter didn't follow us.

"Nice job," I congratulated my sister. She looked pleased with herself. "Thanks. I remembered seeing it when Nico and I passed through here. It hadn't been there when we were living here as kids."

I frowned. "It was new? But that place looked pretty old."

"Bianca, how long..." Zoe started when we heard the helicopter. "We're changing trains," Percy announced. No one argued.

After we got off our third train, we ended up in an industrial area with nothing but tracks and a homeless man with a fire that gave off a ton of power. I could have sworn he hadn't been there before.

I watched the man carefully as he exchanged words with the rest of my quest members. I watched as he shimmered out of existence, taking his fire with him. "Thanks, uh..." Thalia trailed off as she realized he was gone. I caught sight of the train we were taking, and I realized it was Apollo.

Zoe, Bianca, and, I claimed the Lexus. My sisters fell asleep and I messed around with my Patronus for a bit.

A rush of power entered the car and I frowned. "You're not supposed to be here," I told the god we had seen minutes ago. Apollo shrugged. "Eh. We need to talk."

He sat down in the seat next to me and conjuered a drink. "It's about the Wizarding World," he started. I raised my hand. "Imma stop you right there. My answer is no. I'm not going back."

Apollo shook his head. "Just let me talk, please? Okay, here we go. Riddle made seven horcruxes. You were one of them." My had subconsciously went to my hip where the old lightning scar used to be.

"Five others have been destroyed by Dumbledork, but he doesn't know what the seventh is. I do. It's Riddle's personal snake, Nagini. You need to kill the snake and kill Riddle." I raised an eyebrow. "So you're giving me a quest?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You'll save my sister first, of course, but you need to go. After you're done, you don't ever have to go back after, but you have to stop Riddle. Word on the block is he's gonna team up with Gramps. So it'll be our own problem sooner rather than later."

I nodded. "I'll do it."

Apollo beamed before frowning. "One more thing, Melody. Dumbledore is corrupt. He plans on sacrificing the Chosen One and swooping in, killing Riddle himself so he ca have more fame, money, and power. You're going to need to be careful, Melody. I don't want my favorite Hunter to die."

He dissolved into sunlight before I could answer. I settled back into my seat, falling asleep.

Gods were weird.

...

Cloudcroft was empty. That was really the only way to describe it.

Zoe and I left for coffee as the rest of our quest members wen for directions. We met Percy and Bianca at the general store. Bianca was giving Percy looks and I frowned. Something was up.

Zoe turned to me after we finished our food. "We should do the spell again." I nodded and was about to dig out my container of dust when... something came over me. I staggered into Zoe who tried to hold me up as I gasped.

Warm air flowed into Cloudcroft, smelling like wildberries and that feeling I get watching the stars at night. The rubber rat next to Percy scampered off. "Zoe," I whispered.

"Hey!" Thalia shouted as she ran down the street. "What's up with Melody?!" "She is very susceptible to magic and other types of power," Zoe explained. "She reacted this way the first time she entered the Hunter's camp. Artemis' power overloaded her senses."

"Whatever it is, it must be huge," Percy said.

"Get her up!" Thalia said. "We need to go." "I'm fine," I managed to gasp out. "I just needed a second to get used to this." I stood up shakily, forcing my limbs to move.

The necklace around my neck glowed, absorbing power around me. It was a safety mechanism I had made during my third year. I had been in so much danger then that I used my entire magical core in one day. I made the necklace to carry extra power. It soaks up huge excess amounts of power in the air.

I straightened up as I acclimated to the power in the air. "I'm good," I said. "Let's go."

We made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared.

We drew our weapons and aimed. One of the warriors raised a cellphone and said something that sounded similar to someone blowing their nose.

I stumbled again as a fresh wave of power entered the town. My necklace grew to be so bright it looked like a small star. I forced myself to straighten up as Percy swung his sword.

The skeleton clattered to the ground and immediately began moving, putting itself back together. The other two skeletons shot him in the back, pushing him into the snow. Thalia screamed and Percy pushed himself up. His coat from the Nemean lion was bullet proof.

My sisters and I began firing arrows as Thalia charged. There was no way to stop them.

One got too close to Bianca and she stabbed it in the chest, causing it to dissolve int ashes. Ashes... that gave me an idea. As Zoe asked Bianca what she did, I put away my weapons and held out my hands.

Fire gathered in my palms as I concentrated. I threw fire balls at the warriors, burning bones and weapons alike. Before I could destroy all of them, a mighty roar sounded and the largest pig I have ever seen came crashing onto the road.

"REEEEEET!" it squealed and raked the remaining skeletons away with its tusks. Thalia raised her spear but Zoe yelled, "Don't kill it!"

"I don't think we can!" I shouted. "Scatter!"

"It's a gift," Zoe tried to explain. We ran in different directions, and for a moment, the boar was confused. I charged Bianca and pulverized the Cloudcroft sign. We kept moving and the boar went for Thalia and my idiot brother.

We followed the boar who followed our friends, who decided to jump off a cliff.

This day just kept getting better and better.

"Hello?" I called down. "Is everyone alive?"

A few minutes later and we joined them in the ditch. We watched the boar struggle in the snow for a while before Zoe decided we needed to use it.

"Fun," Percy said. "Like... pig cowboys." I raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment.

We sat on the back of the Boar Express with me in the front. I used magic to keep an apple in front of its snout, controlling it to go west.

...

We road the boar until sunset, until the mountains were gone and we were in the middle of a desert. As we got off the boar, Zoe and I exchanged nervous looks. One would be lost here. There was an off chance that we would see that person alive again, but it was a very slim chance.

Ahead of us, we saw mountains of junk. I tensed as... something penetrated the area. I dug out the dust and used the tracking spell. I frowned at the words that appeared and put the dust back.

I knelt on the ground and drew a map with a stick in the dirt. "This is us," I pointed to a series of dots on one side of the junkyard. "This is the way we need to go. But..." I pointed to a clump that looked like a sad face on the other side of the junkyard. "Our next brush with danger is gonna be over there."

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked. I nodded. "Yeah. The dust doesn't lie. It can't. That's what happens when it's been around the sister of the god of truth for millenia."

We decided to camp for the night and go dumpster diving in the morning. Zoe, Bianca, and I produced mats for all of us. I got a fire going and dug around for some food.

I tilted my head back as I was laying down, watching the stars. I thought about the Astronomy classes I used to take at Hogwarts. I would always be exhausted the next day, but it was worth is to see the beauty of the night untainted my mortals and muggles alike.

As I watched the stars, I raised my hand, forming figures out of mist shapes. "What is she doing?" Bianca whispered to Zoe. Zoe hushed her as the figures became more distinct.

Many of my sisters in the Hunt loved it when I did this. It was something I would only do on a special occasion, like when a sister joined or Christmas, or when there was a lot of begging involved. I sat up and played with the figures for a bit.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Bianca gets to choose," Zoe said. "She's new."

I nodded and waited for her to tell me. "What?" she asked. "Choose a myth," I told her. "Any myth."

Bianca though for a minute before deciding.

As she opened her mouth to say what story she wanted to hear, we were hit with a blazing light down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. We grabbed our sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deadly white limousine slid to a stop in front of us.

I didn't even bother drawing my knives as I saw who stepped out. Percy was held at sword point, but then again, it _was_ his fault for ticking off Ares.

The god of war snapped his fingers and my friends' weapons dropped to the ground. "At ease, people."

"This is a friendly meeting. Of course I'd _like_ to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady," Ares told Percy.

"What lady?" asked Thalia.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," he mused. "I heard you were back."

"What's your business?" she demanded. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled cruelly. "Oh I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you, particularly not _them_," he jutted his chin out towards Zoe and Bianca. I frowned, confused. I was a Hunter too. Why would this mystery lady, who I suspected to be Aphrodite, not care about seeing me?"

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

Ares snapped his fingers and the abandoned taco place nearby blazed to life. "Go get some tacos," the god ordered. "Melody and Percy'll stay here."

I blinked. Okay. Sure, why not?

"Get inside, punk," he ordered Percy as our friends went to get tacos. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

Percy stumbled inside and the door closed with a snap.

As I waited outside next to the god of war, he would laugh periodically. I didn't know if he was listening to something or as just plain crazy, but I wasn't about to ask.

I fiddled with a strap on my parka, trying to ignore the aura of rage Ares gave off. I had a feeling that if I was around him to much, I might do something stupid.

Ares opened the limo and Percy was pulled out. I cautiously stepped into the limo and blinked.

Aphrodite's face kept shifting from girls in the Hunt. Artemis, Zoe, Phoebe, Jasmine, Jackie, Joanne, Cassie, Bianca, Taylor, Isabelle, Eliza, Bonnie, Astrid, Katie, Alice, Hailey, and Ana, over and over and over again. It gave me a headache.

"Hi," I said slowly, extremely confused why the goddess of love wanted to see a girl who swore off romance.

But whatever I was expecting, it certainly wasn't for her to squeal and throw her arms around me in a hug.

I tensed up at first but relaxed when I realized she wasn't attacking me. Then she leaned back and clucked her tongue in disappointment.

"No, no," she said sternly. "No granddaughter of mine looks like _that_. It's preposterous!"

She grabbed her brush and took out my braid, running the bristles through my hair.

When she was done, she did my hair, braiding it down my back before twisting it into a low bun at the base of my neck.

"Excuse me," I said timidly. "But did you say I was your granddaughter, or do I need to get my ears checked?"

Aphrodite laughed, a sound similar to a bell. "Why of course, dear," she smiled. "Why do you think your mother was so breathtaking? Why do you think _you're_ breathtaking? I was horribly saddened to hear dear Lily only passed my gifts onto one of her children and the other one was a fat pig, and that she ignored _you_! And then, to hear she abused you and hated you, why, it was horrendous! It got so bad that you joined the Hunt!"

She turned me around and dug out a makeup kit. "It was just simply horrible. You know, I haven't gotten rid of the Hunt because family love is still love. And in your own way, you have found love, which is what I want for all of my descendants. So I'm not mad at you, Melody. In fact, I'm very happy for you and I wish you luck finding Artemis."

Aphrodite finished my make up and leaned closer. "Be careful in my husband's junkyard, dear."

The goddess of love gave me one last hug before snapping her fingers. The world went spinning and I appeared in the middle of the junkyard next to my friends.

When Percy saw my face, he burst out laughing. My brother was quickly joined by Bianca and Thalia, while Zoe looked at me in amazement. "Lady Aphrodite managed to my make up on thee?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well apparently I'm her granddaughter."

Zoe chuckled. "Of course."

"She said not to touch anything," I told them. "She said to be careful. Don't touch anything, no matter how small."

They nodded and we began walking.

Some of the stuff was too cool to not pick up. I tried to ignore all of it, but I looked at a few things like a car with the back end melted off or a crushed statue of a familiar looking witch. I tried no to touch anything.

We came across a weird statue of toes but didn't linger. Who was creepy enough to build toes?

We made it to the edge of the junkyard and Percy sighed with relief. I whacked him upside the head. "Ow!" he complained. "What was that for?"

"Do you _want_ the Fates to curse us?" I asked angrily. Behind us, a huge statue rose from the junk.

"Talos," Thalia said. I shook my head. "It's too small. Maybe a prototype."

"Run!" Percy shouted as it started towards us.

"Great idea in theory!" I shouted back, my British accent coming back slightly in my fear.

It's been twelve years, my accent is strictly American now, thank you very much.

Zoe fired arrows at Talos, but they shattered harmlessly against the metal. I thrust out my hand, sending a magical shockwave aimed at the joints. The force of the exertion made me collapse and I struggled to move as Talos turned its metal face towards me. I flicked my wrist and the telephone poles nearby flew out of the ground and tangled the automation, giving me time to move.

"GET IT TO RAISE ITS FOOT!" Percy shouted. Zoe fired arrows and Bianca ran from view. Just as it was about to kill Thalia, it paused.

Talos cocked its head and punched itself in the face. "Go, Bianca!" Percy shouted.

I paled in realization and tried to move faster.

The automation turned around and started running, falling apart as it moved. "BIANCA!" I screamed. "BIANCA!"

Talos finally stopped and we ran through the different parts, shouting her name. When the sun rose, Zoe and I sat down and began crying.

_One shall be lost in the land without rain._

We were in the desert and Bianca di Angelo was gone.

...

**So? Questions, comments, concerns? Review, review, review! Thank you to all who favorited, reviewed, or followed! You guys are insane! The numbers on this story are triple on any of my other stories when they were at this point! I am in awe, you guys are so sweet!**

**I take criticism as always, as long as it's constructive, not rude. I'll consider all of your suggestions, so keep them coming!**

**Birfy1210: okay, yes, I did explain this a little in the second chapter in her memories when she met Poseidon for the first time. In the original myth of Hercules, he had a twin brother who was mortal. It happened when Zeus impersonated Hercules' mom's husband one night, and the next night it really was her husband. I know, weird and confusing, but that's mythology for you! So Melody's brother, Erik, is mortal. Well, as mortal as you can be when your grandmother's Aphrodite. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**~mirasecret**


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia was the first to snap herself out of her stupor. She dragged us to an old dump truck she had spotted at the side of the road and shoved us inside. She began driving west. "The skeletons are still out there," she reminded ud. "And we do have a deadline you know."

Thalia sat up front with Zoe, and Percy and I sat in the bed of the pick up truck.

"So what was your family like? I mean, they must have been pretty bad for you to get a new family," Percy broke the silence.

I turned to him a raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna ignore the insensitivity of that statement because you don't know any better. And I did not _get a new family_, as you so kindly suggested I did. The Potters were ever my family. Potter Manor was never my home. The Hunt will always and forever will be my home.

"In the Wizarding World, a Dark wizard by the name Lord Voldemort wanted to kill my twin brother and I. While my parents were out and we were being babysat by my grandparents, Voldemort killed them before turning his wand on us. He tried to kill me and couldn't, and the backlash of the magic killed him and exploded part of the house. A falling piece of rubble gave Erik, my twin, a scar on his forehead, while the curse gave me a lightning shaped scar on my hip from where I had been hit by the surse," I explained.

"After that, Everyone hailed Erik as the boy-who-lived and I was pushed into the corner. If I did something better that Erik, I was beaten. I was never give any gifts, and the servants were the ones to look after me.

"In school, I was sorted into the house of the cunning and ambitious. But my parents looked through the world in rose colored lenses. If you weren't in the house of the brave, you weren't a good person. If you were in the house of the cunning, you were evil. That was my family.

"It didn't help that I could speak to snakes. t's considered a Dark gift, and when I was accused of attacking students, I was disowned. I was put into an abusive house where I was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. There were chains in the basement and I was starved."

I closed my eyes, lost in the bad memories.

"My third year of schooling was torture. Everyone still thought I was behind the attacks the year before, so many tried to kill me throughout the year. After my final exams, I packed up my stuff and camped out in the woods nearby. I was there until my fourteenth birthday when Zoe found me and brought me to the Hunt."

I turned to face Percy. "There's a reason I would do anything for the Hunt. They gave me a family and a home, and I would never betray them."

I shrugged. "So that's my sucky family and life."

Percy looked down, thinking. "I originally didn't like the Hunt because you guys tore apart Bianca and Nico. Now... now, I guess it isn't so bad." I nodded. "Most girls have nothing left when they join. Cases like Bianca's were pretty rare."

The truck pulled to a stop and Thalia climbed out. The tire blew out when she slammed the door and she cursed.

We had stopped at the edge of a river. I dug out my dust and looked at the information given. "The trail leads upstream," I announced.

"There's a path," Zoe pointed to a goat trail. I raised an eyebrow. "We might want to go further upstream. I don't think we'll make it." Zoe shrugged and nodded.

We came across a canoe rental shop. We took two and Percy left a couple drachmas on the counter. I sat with Thalia in a canoe and Percy joined Zoe.

I watched the nymphs as they pushed the canoes upstream. Thalia trailed her hand along the water, brow furrowed. "Do you ever regret it?" she asked suddenly.

"Regret what?" I asked. She shrugged. "This. Everything."

I nodded slowly, understanding at what she was getting at. "You mean joining the Hunt." She didn't answer but kept her eyes trained on the water.

I shrugged and dug out one of my hunting knives. I studied it in the morning light, tilting it this way and that. "Never," I told her. "Do you regret sacrificing yourself for your friends? The Hunt is where I belong. No ifs, ands, ors, or buts. It's home, it's worth it, and it's freedom. It's not for some people, of course, but most of the time, those who join never want to leave."

Thalia nodded thoughtfully. "I just..." she bit her lip. "I'm just having second thoughts about turning Artemis down when I ran into you guys a few years ago."

I smiled, understanding what was going on. "I see. You want to join and you don't know if you'll wish you hadn't. I totally understand. But, Thalia, I'm not you. You might feel differently. Just think about it, okay? This is a big choice."

Thalia nodded again and we fell into a compatible silence.

The canoes came to a stop and I frowned at the dam in our way. Thalia and I climbed out and the canoes drifted back down stream. "The trail leads that way," I pointed to the dam.

"Hoover Dam," Thalia said. "It's huge."

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy commented. "Built in the 1930's."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoe started at them. "How do you know all that?"

"Annabeth," Percy explained. "She liked architecture. She was nuts about monuments."

"Sprouted facts all the time," Thalia noted. "So annoying. I wish she was here."

Percy nodded sadly. "We should go up there. For her sake. Tell her we've been."

"You are mad," Zoe decided. "But that is where the trail goes. So sightseeing it is."

"There's a snack bar inside," Thalia told us as we walked along the dam.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You've been before?" She pointed to the angel statues at the entrance. "To visit the guardians."

"Let's go to the dam snackbar," Zoe suggested. "We should eat while we can."

A smile broke out on my lips. "A dam snack bar?" "Yes," she nodded. "Why?" I shrugged. "Nothing. I'd like some dam french fries."

Thalia cracked a smile at that. "And I have to use the dam restroom."

Percy snorted. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt."

Zoe frowned. "I do not understand."

Maybe it was the fact that we were exhausted and emotionally high strung, but we burst out laughing. "I need to get some dam water," I forced out in between my laughs.

"And I," Thalia gasped. "I need to get a dam taco!"

The smile suddenly melted off Percy's face. "Did I hear a cow?" The notation was so absurd, I immediately stopped laughing.

"A dam cow?" Thalia chuckled. "No," he shook his head. "I'm serious."

He then shook his head. "Nevermind, it's nothing. I'll meet you inside."

"Percy," I started uncertainly. "Go," he said waving us away. "Trust me, I'm fine. I just... need to do something."

We gave him unsure glances over our shoulders as we walked inside Hoover dam.

"What's up with Percy?" I asked Thalia. She shrugged. "No idea. What do you guys want?"

"A salad," Zoe said. I shrugged. "I really don't care."

We crossed the room to an empty table and sat down. "What is _up_ with you?" I hissed quietly. "Is it that we lost Bianca? Or that you're going to your first home? Huh? Because I'm worried about you, Zoe. You're my sister and I've _never_ seen you so defeated!"

She studied her hands in front of her. "I-" she cut herself off as Thalia came with our food. I began eating my burrito and observing the snack bars for possible monsters.

The doors burst open and Percy ran in. "Leave," he gasped out. "Leave now!"

"We just got our burritos," Thalia complained. I cursed in Ancient Greek and pointed out the window.

"He is right," Zoe agreed and we stood up. The doors opened again and two skeleton warriors stepped out.

I looked at Zoe. "Melody," she warned me. "Melody, I know that look. What are thy-"

"BURRITO FIGHT!" I shouted and flung my own at the nearest head.

It knocked the skull clear off and the rest of the kids began going crazy. We ducked under flying drinks and chips and made it to the elevators.

I jammed the button as a skeleton leaped for us. It's hand was cut off by the door with a satisfying crunch. "Ew!" Thalia said. "Ew, it's still moving!"

And sure enough, the skeleton's hand groped around and somehow leapt off the floor and attempted to strangle Percy. I grabbed it and stomped on it, trying to crush it to dust. It just seemed to spring back up everytime.

The elevator doors opened and we ran out into the sunlight.

The skeletons surrounded us and I cursed. "Melody," Zoe told me urgently. "Now would be a good time to try any tricks."

I pursed my lips and nodded. I dug around in my back, muttering to myself while Thalia took up her shield and Percy raised his coat.

"Basilisk venom? No way to shoot it... could dip arrowheads in it... but then again, it's burn through the metal... some type of fire? Greek fire? No control... control... control!"

I stood up and drew my wand. I was going to need better control for this.

"When I tell you to," I told my friends. "Get ready to run. I don't know how long I can hold it. I might not make it."

"Do not say that!" Zoe protested fiercely. "You must make it!"

I gave her a sad smile. "Hellfire's not easy to control. It can consume the caster."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Hellfire?! Melody, what-"

"FRYNDEFIRE!" I shouted as I raised my wand in the sky.

A huge column erupted from my wand, catching the skeletons in the blaze. Sweat dripped down my forehead and I dropped to my knees in exhaustion. I forced myself to focus on the fire and fought back. "Go back," I hissed. "Go back!"

I was a daughter of Poseidon. I was strong. Water always wins. I was no about to let a few _sparks_ keep me from my family.

As suddenly as the appeared, the fire was gone. In the skeleton's place were piles of ashes. I slumped over on the ground as the world spun around me. I was vaguely aware that I was steaming.

"Oh my gods," Thalia gasped. Through the haze, I looked up to see the manticore from the school standing above us, surrounding us with mortals and monsters alike.

The last thing I heard before drifting off into unconsciousness was reverent praying.

...

My eyes opened miles above the ground. I blinked to clear my eyes and I squinted at the ground below.

"We are in the Sierras!" I heard Zoe call from next to me. "Haven't we hunted here before?" I muttered sleepily.

Zoe cast me a disbelieving look. "Go back to sleep."

I nodded and my eyes closed without my consent.

...

When I woke up again, we were landing in a city I recognized as San Francisco. The metal angels that carried us (wait, what?) left us by the docks where a man ran away, screaming about metal men from mars.

"Nereus," Percy said. "That's what Apollo told me to do. Visit the old man of the sea.

"Old Nereus, eh?" Zoe made a face.

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

Zoe nodded. "My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him."

I snorted. "Mom's away? Dad's busy? And who do they call to babysit little Zoe? Why the old man of the sea! He's the perfect choice!"

Thalia chuckled and Zoe shook her head in exasperation. "Unfortunately, he is never hard to find," Zoe explained to my brother. "Just follow the smell."

"The smell?" I raised an eyebrow.

Zoe sighed. "Come. I will show thee."

She dragged us over to a Goodwill drop box and outfitted Percy in a ragged flannel shirt, jeans three size too big, bright red sneakers, and a bright, rainbow floppy hat.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but I'm afraid it was a futile attempt. "Yup," I managed. "Really inconspicuous."

Zoe looked proud of herself. "A typical male vagrant," she told us.

Percy frowned. "Great. Why am I wearing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in," Zoe smiled. She was enjoying herself way too much.

The Lieutenant dragged us back to the waterfront and pointed down the docks. "He will be down there," she explained. "He never goes very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"Sneak up and act homeless," I suggested.

"Yes," Zoe agreed. "You will know him. He will smell... different."

"Great," Percy grumbled. "And then what?"

"Grab hum," Zoe said. "And hold on. Do not let him to tell you about the monster."

"We've got your back," Thalia told him. She picked a clump of fuzz off his flannel shirt and made a face. "Um, ew. I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you!"

I nodded to him and he started down the docks.

As we watched Percy look for Nereus, i dug through my bag and pulled out a small square of ambrosia. I chewed a small bite and immediately felt better.

Zoe nudged me. "Melody, you are never attempting to control Hellfire again. Ever."

I shrugged. "My magical core's pretty depleted. I won't really be able to do any magic until sunset at the earliest. Even then it'll be stretching things." Zoe nodded and a commotion down at the docks caught our attention.

Percy was wrestling with a man who looked like the dark side of Santa Claus. I gagged. "Zoe, I pity your babysitter," I said and ran down the docks to Percy.

"Oh no! Not the water!" Percy shouted and Nereus rolled into the sea.

The water bubbled us and Precy appeared, riding the dorsal fin of a killer whale. He waved as he dove past. A few minutes later and Percy collapsed on the dock, holding a still struggling Nereus.

"You got him!" Zoe said.

"Great," Nereus moaned. "Witness my humiliation! The normal deal? You'll let me go in exchange for your question."

"Hold on," Percy protested. "We've got more than one question."

Nereus cackled. "One question per catch! That's the deal!"

Percy looked at us and back at the old man, thinking hard.

"Okay, Nereus," Percy sighed. "Tell me about the monster that could end the gods. The one Artemis was hunting."

Nereus cracked a moss filled grin. "Oh that's too easy! He's right here!" With a small pop, Nereus turned into a goldfish ans dove into the sea.

"Wait," Thalia looked where Nereus had said. "What is that?"

"MOOOOOOOOOO."

"Um, Bessie," Percy smiled uncomfortably. "Not now."

I looked down and saw a half cow and a half serpent. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Yup, still half cow half serpent. I was officially tired enough to hallucinate.

"He said his name is not Bessie," Zoe said. "He said it is the Ophiotaurus."

"Serpent-bull in Greek," Thalia said. "But what is it doing here?"

"Mooooooo."

"He said Percy is his protector," Zoe translated. "And he is running from bad people but they are close."

"Wait," I turned to my brother. "You know this cow? Start talking."

Percy told us about Long Island Sound and fishing nets and Hoover dam. I lowered my head and pinched the bridge of my nose when he was done. "Okay," I sighed. "Okay. We can work with thins. Any ideas?"

"I am such a fool," Zoe said suddenly. "I know this story."

My eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Me too! The prophecy and the war and the sacrifice and the burning entrails!"

Thalia. "Okay, I didn't get half of that. Say it again."

"In the first Titan war," Zoe explained. "A prophecy came to be that whoever sacrificed and burned the entrails of the Ophiotaurus would have the power to destroy Olympus. He was killed, but before the etrails could be burned. thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch them away."

"But Bessie?" Percy asked, still in denial. "He's too cute!"

I sighed and shook my head. "It's like I said, Percy. It's always the innocents to be the first to go."

Thalia patted Bessie on the head. "The power to overthrow the gods," she muttered. "That kind of power... it's huge."

"Yes, my dear," a voice with a heavy french accent said. "And it it a power you will unleash."

I drew my bow and cursed at the manticore from Westover Hall.

And of course, he had to gloat. "Oh this is pairrr-fect," he said. "Long ago the gods banished me to Persia-"

"And cue the heart breaking backstory that no one wants to hear, the gloating, the belief that he will ascend, yadda, yadda, yadda, and... he tries to kill us," I interrupted.

Thorn growled in annoyance and motioned at the mortals behind him. Zoe and I fired at Thorn and Percy grabbed Thalia, dragging her along.

"Zoe," Percy said. "Tell Bessie to dive down and stay down." "Moooooo," the Hunter translated and we moved out of the way as a mortal fired a gun.

We made it to a kiosk with wind chimes and crystals where Zoe turned to Percy. "Jump into the sea," she told him. "Call on thy father for help. You can escape with the Ophiotaurus."

"No," Percy shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"We need to get word to Camp then," I said.

Percy uncapped his sword and slashed at a crystal. A spray of water hit Thalia and I tossed Percy a drachma.

I turned an kept shooting arrows as Percy exchanged hurried words with Dionysus. Suddenly, the smell of grapes filled the air and the mortals went mad as Thorn was choked to death on vines.

I turned to the Iris Message and bowed to the god. "Thank you, Lor Dionysus," I said gratefully. "Oh I like this one," he mused. "She has manners."

He exchanged some words with Percy and slashed through the message.

Percy looked at Zoe. "What did you mean you know where to go?"

My sister wouldn't look out of place in the Underworld. "The garden of my sisters," she said. "I must go home."

"Zoe are you-"

"I am positive," she cut me off. "But we must deal with the Ophiotaurus."

"We need a car," Thalia said. "But the Ophiotaurus," I protested.

Thalia snapped he fingers in realization. "The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?" Percy nodded. "Well, yeah. So?"

"So? So we can coax him to Long Island Sound and Chiron could get him to Olympus!"

"But he was following em," Percy protested.

"He will need a guide," Zoe looked at me. "But Lady Artemis!" I protested. Zoe shook her head. "This is an order, Sister. You are a daughter of the sea god. You can breathe. Please, Melody, do not fight me on this. Go."

I blinked back tears and hugged her. "Please come back to us," I whispered in her ear. "We need you."

She smiled at me sadly. "Melody, when I first met you, you were already so strong. Now, you have grown stronger. It must be this way. Stay safe." I smiled. "You too."

And with that, I dove into the sea.

...

"Chiron!" I called after I made it out of the water. "Chiron!"

I ran to the Big House after telling Bessie to stay.

I opened the porch door and ran to the living room. "Chiron, we need your help," I said. Chiron looked up from the card game and Mr. D snapped himself another Diet Coke.

The third person who was playing looked up and I gasped.

_One shall be lost in the land without rain._

Lost. Not dead.

Bianca di Angelo was alive.

...

**Oh my gods, guys, I am so sorry! Midterms caught up to me and I had so much homework and studying and I just didn't have time.**

**And yeah, Bianca's alive. I always thought her death was really unfair. You get to see why next chapter! **

**Thank you all who favorited, followed, reviewed, and added this story to their community! I appreciate it all so much!**

**Review, review, review!**

**~mirasecret**


	5. Chapter 5

I stood waiting for Artemis by her throne. I couldn't give my report until she was here.

After getting over the shock of seeing Bianca alive, I had hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

She explained that it was the thought process that had saved her. She would have died had she not remembered my reasoning. Lost and dead were two very different things. So she had somehow shadow traveled out there.

She was a daughter of Hades.

It actually made sense. That was how she had destroyed the skeleton warrior in Cloudcroft. Percy had first used his powers by accident, and she had too.

I was just glad she was alive.

A glow on the ceiling dome that reflected the night sky shook me out of her thoughts.

I gasped at the new constellation that had appeared.

A huntress running in the stars.

I fell to my knees, tears beginning to run down my face.

Zoe...

A sob escaped and I clapped a hand to my mouth, trying not to lose it.

Zoe was the one who found me, the one who took me to Artemis, my big sister, my confident. And now she was gone.

I stood up and wiped the tears off my face as the gods began filtering into the throne room. I carefully wiped my face of any emotion. Artemis materialized on her throne and I could tell she had been crying too.

Zeus called the meeting to order and he gestured towards me. I took the center of the room and told the gods what happened on the quest. I told them about the Ophiotaurus and Bianca. Lying to the gods is never a good idea.

Halfway through my report, the doors opened and Percy and Thalia came through with Annabeth. I forged on ahead like nothing had happened. When I finished, I bowed to Zeus and stood by Artemis's throne.

I looked around the council in awe. I had never seen all of the Olympians in once place before. With the amount of power in the room, it was a miracle the entire place didn't blow up.

Poseidon, my father, nodded at me. Aphrodite seemed to be holding back a squeal and Athena was studying me closely.

"Heroes," Artemis called, capturing my attention.

She slid off her throne and returned to human size. She walked towards my brother and his friends.

"The council has been informed of your deeds," the goddess told them. "They know that Mount Othyrus is rising in the west. They are aware of Atlas's attempt for freedom and Kronos's army amassing. We have voted to act."

The gods nodded to themselves, agreeing with everything Artemis said.

"My brother Apollo and I shall hunt down the most dangerous monster and destroy them before they can join Kronos's army," Artemis continued. "Athena shall check on the other Titans' prisons and make sure they have not broken free of their bonds. Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the ship the Princess Andromeda. And as for you, my heroes…"

My goddess turned back to the council "These heroes have done us a great service. Would any here deny that?" she met the eyes of every god, as if though daring them to argue with her.

"I gotta say," Apollo broke the silence. "These kids did alright." He cleared his throat. "Heroes win laurels―"

"Um, yeah," Hermes cut him off. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A couple of hands were raised.

"Wait a minute," Ares growled. "These three are dangerous," he pointed to Percy, Thalia, and I. "It'd be much safer―"

"Ares," Dad interrupted him. "They were worthy heroes. We will not blast my children to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus rumbled. "She has done well."

Thalia blushed and looked at her feet.

Athena cleared her throat. "I am proud of my daughter as well, but there is a security risk with the other three."

"Mother!" Annabeth complained.

Athena sent Annabeth a look. "It is unfortunate that my uncle and father broke the oath. Children of the elder gods are dangerous. As thick headed as he is, Ares has a point."

Ares opened his mouth to complain when I cut in. "With all due respect, Lady Athena, how am I a security risk? I am a Hunter of Artemis and I do not intend on breaking my oath."

Athena nodded to me. "As true as that is, you are a little more than a demigod child of Poseidon. You are a Legacy of Aphrodite through your mother, and a Legacy of Hecate, through your mother's father. You could technically break your oath at any time."

I opened my mouth to protest and she held up a hand, silencing me. "Peace, child. I know you have no intention of leaving the Hunters. But there is always a small possibility.

I nodded and stepped closer to Artemis's throne, my head reeling. I knew about Aphrodite, but not Hecate. If my grandfather was a son of Hecate, Aunt Petunia could technically learn magic.

"I do not pass judgement, I only point out the risk," Athena continued.

"I will not have them punished," Artemis said firmly. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them."

"Perhaps," Zeus grumbled. "But the monster must be destroyed. Are we all in agreement of that?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't care. Bessie was pretty nice for a monster, yeah, but it was the reason that Artemis was kidnapped and Zoe died. I changed my shrug to a nod. Now that I think about it, I wanted it gone.

"Bessie?" asked Percy. "You want to destroy Bessie?"

I resisted the urge to facepalm. Of course. Classic Jackson.

"Percy," Dad said raising an amused eyebrow. "You named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," my brother said, "he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or—"

"You can't," Percy insisted. He stared Zeus in the eye. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess—the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!"

I will give this to my brother. He knows how to manipulate people when he really wants to.

Zeus seemed to consider this. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

I looked at Thalia who met my eyes before looking at her shoes. I could tell she was remembering our conversation on the river. She met my eyes and I spoke in her mind using Llegimancy. 'Choose wisely,' I told her. 'Once you choose, you cannot go back on your oath.'

Thalia hesitated before nodding.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," Artemis announced. "If she will accept it."

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," Thalia said firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," she cut him off. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis, and my cousin Melody. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from my oath, twelve years ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"

Thalia hugged her friends one last time and came to stand by mine and Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we

spare the boy—"

"No." Percy said. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"I'm only fourteen," he said. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!"Annabeth said, exasperated.

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy."

My father stood. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it."

He held out his hand, and his trident appeared in it. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Of course. Because where else would I get my dramatics from?

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in

your possession."

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.

Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hand, the same one that was stolen two years ago.

"Fine," Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The

creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus thought about this."All in favor?"

To my surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Ares and Athena.

"We have a majority," Zeus decreed.

"Father," Apollo cut in. "If I may." Zeus nodded and the twin to my goddess stood up and shrunk down in human form.

"There is a situation in England," he told the council. "A situation by the name of Tom Riddle."

Hades stood up from his chair in the corner and snarled. "Do not speak his name," he hissed. "He thinks he can outrun me. Me! As if."

"Thank you, Uncle," Apollo calmed him.

The sun god turned back to the council. "He made seven horcruxes. Six have been destroyed. There is one left, and then Riddle can die."

"Your point?" Zeus asked.

"There is a prophecy," Apollo said. "It goes as follows: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"How does that pertain to us?" Aphrodite asked.

"There were three children it could pertain to," Apollo explained. "Neville Longbottom, Erik Potter… and our very own Melody Pearl."

"Who is it about, Apollo?" Zeus rumbled.

Apollo motioned in my direction. "Melody. Why else would I bring this matter to the council?"

Suddenly, in the middle of the throne room, a flash of fire appeared and a very familiar bird came out of it.

Fawkes bowed to each of the gods before offering me a letter. "Thank you," I told him quietly.

Artemis gasped in rage and shrunk down to her human form. She knelt in front of Fawkes and began petting him. "You poor bird," she muttered. "He bound you when you are to be free."

As she pet him, a golden web of magic covered him and Artemis began picking apart the strands.

I frowned. "I knew there was something wrong with Dumbledore, but this is one of the worst crimes committed."

Artemis nodded and finished releasing Fawkes. "You must be truly evil and greedy to bind a phoenix."

She turned to me. "Read the letter aloud, Melody."

I broke open the wax seal and waved my hands over the paper inside, taking off the compulsion and loyalty charms.

"My dear girl," I read out loud. "Twelve years have come and gone and things have changed. They have changed in ways you cannot imagine. First and foremost, I would like to apologize for branding you as Dark and you parents would like to apologize for how they treated you. They are so very sorry, Melody, for leaving you with the Dursleys. They beg for your forgiveness and they wish to be a part of your life again." I snorted. "More like they want to be known as the parents of the Girl-Who-Lived."

"Secondly, there has been a mistake," I continued. "It turns out that you dear brother, Erik, was not the Boy-Who-Lived, but rather mistaken as so. You, my dear girl, are the one who survived that fateful night. Lord Voldemort has risen once again and you are desperately need to defeat him. There are hundreds of lives at stake. I beg of you, please save us. You former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," I finished the letter and it caught fire in my hands.

I burned the ashes for good measure. "It's been twelve years," I growled. "Twelve years and he thinks I can just forgive and forget?! He has another thing coming."

Aphrodite shook her head sadly. "Lily was such a nice girl. I don't know what happened."

"The fame went to her head," Poseidon grumbled.

I sighed. "So I'm going to England?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes. You are allowed to take two people with you. You need to destroy the last horcrux and kill Riddle."

"Melody."

Everyone turned to Hera in surprise. She hardly ever contributed. I bowed. "Lady Hera."

She looked at me with sad, pained eyes. "Be careful," she told me. "Lily is in my domain as a wife. She is not sorry for her actions. She would do it again if it meant she could be in the spotlight. She still believes Erik Potter to be the Boy-Who-Lived and refuses to acknowledge you. She will attempt to sabotage you."

I bowed. "Thank you, my Lady."

She closed her eyes as if though she was in pain. "That is no family," she whispered. "That is a family more messed up and destroyed than ours."

Zeus waved his hand and a rainbow appeared. "Dumbledore," he rumbled. I exchanged looks with Thalia and Artemis. Was this the best idea?

The rainbow shimmered and Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix appeared in what looked like the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Zeus turned to me. "He will not see or hear us. This way, we can hear what happens." I nodded and cleared my throat.

All conversations in the kitchen stopped and the Order turned to me in surprise. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly were there with Erik. They looked all grown up and with amusement, I realized I would look that old if I were still aging.

I smiled coldly. "Hello."

"Who are you," Moody barked. "How did you get here?"

I laughed without humor. "I am not here, Moody," I assured him. "I am very far away from London. As for who I am," I pouted. "Don't you recognize me?"

Lily Potter gasped. "Melody."

I tilted my head to the side. "Surprise."

"But," the woman floundered around. "You're so young!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said dryly. "And now, the weather."

"My dear girl," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You simply must tell us where you are so we can come and get you. You have a great destiny to fulfill."

That got me. I cracked up, bending over. Percy eyed me from the other side of the room. 'Are you okay?' he mouthed. I nodded and stopped laughing.

"A great destiny?" I asked Dumbledore. "Of course I have a great destiny. I'm fulfilling it right now."

"You're killing You-Know-Who right now?" James Potter gaped at me. "In what looks like the most incredibly place I've ever seen?" The Olymians puffed up a bit at that. I rolled my eyes. 'Thank you for boosting their egos,' I thought.

"No," I said waspishly. "I'm not killing Riddle right now. I'm spending time with my family, obviously. It's a few days till Christmas, what do you think I'm doing?" Hera perked up a bit at that, smiling at me. She obviously liked the fact that I consider us a family.

"A family?" Erik sneered. "You, a worthless disgrace, have a family?"

My eyes flashed. "Yes, I do. People ask questions when they find a fourteen year old wandering around in the woods on their own."

Artemis's eyes flashed angrily and she stood up angrily.

Erik opened his mouth to retort when Artemis stepped into the Iris Message, aged to look about thirty-five. "Melody, dear, who are you talking to?"

I smiled at her. "No one, Mom. no one worth mentioning, anyway."

Across the throne room, Apollo burst out laughing and began videoing the conversation with his phone.

Artemis turned to the IM, her warm smile freezing in place. "Mrs. Potter," she said coldly. "What can we do for you?"

Lily flapped her mouth like a fish before finding her voice. "Well, Ms―?"

"Olympus," Lady Artemis finished for her. "Artemis Olympus."

Lily nodded in thanks. "Well, Ms. Olympus, the world is in danger, and we need your… daughter? Daughter to come save us."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You're placing the weight of the world on the shoulders of a fourteen year old?"

Lily blinked. "I thought she was twenty six…"

"Regardless," Artemis interrupted. "Melody is much too young to be fighting in your war."

"Ms. Olympus," Dumb-as-a-door broke in. "There is a prophecy―"

"Was that prophecy created by the Oracle of Delphi?"

Dumbledore looked confused. "No… But―"

"Then it was a self fulfilling prophecy and had no truth behind it, but you foolishly put stock in it and now it is being enacted. Only prophecies from the Oracle are certain to happen. It is your fault that we're in this situation now."

Artemis looked at me. "Melody, who's coming with you?"

I worried my bottom lip between my teeth. "My sisters Thalia and Astrid, if that's alright."

Artemis looked to Thalia for confirmation before nodding. "Phoebe will fill in as Lieutenant for now."

She turned to the Iris Message. "Melody, pack your things. Your old family is obviously incompetent."

I nodded. In a show of maturity, I stuck my tongue out at the people in the IM and stomped off.

Artemis glared at the assembled Order before slashing through the connection. She returned to her throne and continued petting Fawkes on her lap.

"Well," Hermes broke the silence. "They certainly are incompetent."

...

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh, it's been a while! I'm really sorry about that, but life got in the way. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I am in awe of how many people like this! Review!**

**~mirasecret**


	6. Chapter 6

I stretched my limbs and glared at the terminal behind us as Thalia, Astrid, and I left the London airport.

"Thalia, I'm thankful that your dad didn't blast us out of the sky, but did he _have _to give us turbulence the entire flight?" Astrid grumbled.

Astrid was a hispanic daughter of Hermes who joined the Hunters a year after I did. We had been inseparable ever since. She reminded me of a small latino elf with large chocolate brown eyes and black hair that shone with red highlights in the sun. Every year for her birthday, we would get her a new lock for her to pick. She had a habit of stealing anything she could get her hands on and loved her twin katanas, a gift from her father when she joined the Hunters.

Something I've noticed about the Hunters is that the gods are sad that pretty girls swear off love, but when their own daughters join, they're okay with it. Heck, they even encourage it.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. Just because Uncle Z says it's okay for one ride doesn't mean it has to be a _good_ ride."

Thalia shrugged and rubbed her arms. "Yeah, well I have it worse off. I never like flying to begin with, now, I downright hate it."

"Melody Potter?"

I flinched and turned to see Mad-Eye Moody, a long time friend of James.

"It's Pearl," I corrected him. "Melody Pearl. Call me Potter and I'll be removing certain… assets with a dull spoon."

Moody grinned at me toothily. "You'll do alright, girl. Well, hurry up! We haven't got all day and we don't want to attract Death Eaters, do we?"

Thalia smirked. "I like him."

Astrid rolled her eyes and led the way following Moody.

Mady-Eye led us around the back to an alleyway where he picked up a rotted boot. "Grab on," he told us gruffly. "It's set to go off in a few minutes."

I resignedly grabbed a shoe lace and my sisters hurried to follow my example. Three seconds later and we were hurled across town.

The portkey dropped us off in front of the street where Grimmauld Place was hidden in muggle London. Thalia staggered over to the bushes and threw up while Asrtid looked a little queasy.

"That was horrible," Thalia gasped out when she was finished. "First time?" Moody asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

He barked out a laugh. "I like you, lass. You'll do just fine."

He led us to the front door of Grimmauld Place when the house appeared between eleven and thirteen. He let us inside and showed us to the dining room.

The only thing keeping me from being squashed in a hug by Lily when I walked in were my instincts. Within seconds, my bow was drawn with the arrow pointing at her forehead. When I realized that no, it was not an attack, I put my bow away and glared at her.

"Piss off," I said, my British accent coming back a little in my anger. "It's been twelve years. You do not get to hug me."

Lily Potter looked at me with wide fearful eyes. "But I missed you," she blubbered. "I am so, so sorry for what happened―"

I held up my hand, cutting her off. "I'mma stop you right there," I snarled. "You are not my mother. My mother figure is back in America where I would gladly still be if I had a say, but the leader of my family ordered me here. If I had a choice, I would leave you to rot and would only take care of your Riddle problem if he darkened my home's shores. I don't know you. I hate you. You have no business _hugging_ me. Piss. Off."

I pushed past Lily and sat down at one side of the long table, Asrtid and Thalia on either side of me. Thalia leaned back in her chair and kicked her combat boots up on the table to the disgust of Molly Weasly. Astrid put on her usual front when she meets new people―a prim and proper princess. I turned my chair around and sat in it backwards.

I propped my arms on the back of the chair and rested my chin on my arms. "Down to business," I said. "What are their numbers? Have you taken down supply trains? How many Death Eaters have been taken out. What are your numbers? What supplies do you have? Has anyone been taken out recently?"

"My dear girl," Dumbledore started, and I cut him off by slamming my hands on the tabletop. "I'mma go with _no_," I growled. "I don't know you. I am not your dear _anything._ You may refer to me as Miss. Pearl, that's it."

"You tell 'em, cuz," Thalia smirked.

"And who are you?" Erik Potter demanded.

"This is Astrid Daywing and Thalia, my sisters," I introduced them.

"Sisters?" Lily asked, shocked. I snorted. "I have a huge family. The biggest one in the world."

"Where have you been these past twelve years, Miss. Pearl?" Dumbledore asked. "And how are you so young?"

Astrid, Thalia, and I exchanged looks before I waved my hand, shutting and locking all doors and placing a sound barrier around the room.

Thalia straightened up and Astrid stood by the door, crossing her arms.

"We're only telling you this because our king commanded it to be so," I informed the Order of the Phoenix. "Nothing leaves this room."

I stood up and drew one of my knives. "James," I barked. "Come here."

James Potter made his way to me and I slashed downwards. He yelped in surprise when the blade passed through his wrist. "Thank you," I said. "You may sit down."

I turned to the Order who were gaping at me. "This is Celestial Bronze," I told them holding up my knife. "It only cuts those it deems worthy. And by worthy, I mean, gods, monsters, demigods, Titans, and Legacies. You see," I grinned nastily as Lily paled drastically. "Our dear Lily Potter cheated on her husband twenty seven-ish years ago. Lily here is a daughter of Aphrodite and a Legacy of Hecate. I am a daughter of Poseidon ans Legacies of Aphrodite and Hecate. My darling brother is a legacy of Hecate and Aphrodite, but he inherited nothing from them, obviously. Kind of like Hercules in the sense that I'm a demigod and he's not."

"Who are those people and why should we care about them?" Ron Wealsy asked proudly.

"Magicals," I rolled my eyes. "They think they know so much better that they don't pay attention to muggles."

"Let's put it this way," Thalia leaned foreward. "The goddess of magic, Hecate, created the Wizarding World because she was board. Your so called 'muggleborns' are really her children or are mortals blessed by her. They are actually more powerful that purebloods because their magical core hasn't been depleted as much. Blood purity is non existent."

"The only reason the gods haven't destroyed the Wizarding World is because some of their kids are here," Astrid piped up from the door. "Or trust me, there would be nothing left but dust and a distant memory. The gods aren't too happy with the issues there are today."

"Wait a minute," Hermione Granger said. "You mean the _Greek_ gods? They're real?"

"Very much so," I said. "And what was the thing they did most in the myths? Run around and have kids with mortals. Do you really think they would change their ways after three thousand years?"

"You're demigods," Hermione said in disbelief. "And your parents?"

"Zeus," Thalia raised her hand. "Hermes and Poseidon," she pointed to Astrid and I respectively.

"May we move on?" I asked irritated. Everyone nodded their consent so I plowed on ahead.

"I was camping out in the Forbidden Forest when I ran away. I ran into a Hunter of Artemis one day and she brought me to Artemis. I joined the Hunt and have been roaming with her and the rest of my sisters ever since."

"The Hunters of Artemis?" Fred Weasly asked.

"We're her companions," Astrid explained. "We hunt with her. We cannot die unless we break our oath or fall in battle."

"Your oath?" Dumbledore asked, an interested glint in his eye. I held up a hand. "I'mma stop you right there. Begging the gods for things is _never_ a good idea. If you try to achieve immortality on your own, Hades'll be pissed. It has to be offered and given to you."

"As for our oath," Thalia continued where I left off. "We swear to be an eternal maidan like out goddess. We swear off men and romantic love. It's very rare fo a Hunter to break her oath."

"So you're half god and you've been running around with an immortal band of teenage girls with a goddess who hates men for the past twelve years," Hermione summarized. "Yup," Thalia popped the p.

"I think you've got it," Astrid nodded.

Astrid stepped away from the door and Thalia propped her feet up on the table again. I sat down and took down the privacy wards.

"Back to our questions," Thalia said. "What have you done so far?"

The Order of the Flaming Chicken looked at each other. "Well," Remus Lupin started. "We've taken down Death Eater we've come across and brought them to the Ministry―"

"Stop," I interrupted him. "The Ministry's practically run by Death Eaters, everyone knows this."

"What else should we do?" Molly asked.

"Kill them," Thalia said bluntly.

The kitchen erupted into shouting.

"Enough!" I shouted, slamming my palms onto the table. The room was silenced. "You are in _war_," I seethed. "Act like it! It's time to take off the kiddie gloves and fight! _They_ are shooting to kill. _They_ will not hesitate to do what needs to be done. _We_ shouldn't either! Yes, killing is bad, but this is in self defense! You are all idiots in the shape of humans! Get your heads in the game. It's kill or be killed, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather live."

I stood up. "Thalia, Astrid, let's go. We can fight our own war much better, we don't need them."

Astrid threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

We were gone before they realized we had left.

…

"Idiots," Thalia seethed. "Idiots, all of them. This is war, not some kind of water balloon fight!"

Astrid looked up from where she was by the fire. "I can see why you ran away, Melody," Astrid admitted. "At first I was like, '_Ah, magic!_' Now I'm like, '_Ah, idiots!_'"

"What's our game plan?" Thalia asked me. "We need to destroy their base of operations and any other building they might use," I decided. "Last I heard, the Death Eaters operated out of Malfoy Manor."

"What are we waiting for?" Thalia asked. "Let's go!"

I smiled. "Wait. if we catch them during a meeting, we can potentially kill off some of the major players and get a random lackey to get information out of."

Astrid smirke mischievously. "I like the sound of that."

"To Malfoy Manor?" Thalia asked.

"To Malfoy Manor," I confirmed.

…

"I'm repeating my earlier statement," Thalia hissed to me as we watched from the bushes. "They're all idiots."

Death Eaters were walking up to the Manor, showing their Dark Mark to the gate so they could be let through, and walking inside to the meeting to where we could see Riddle sitting at the head of the dining room table through a window.

Idiots.

"That's the last of them, let's go," Thalia said and was about to go down to the Manor when I stopped her. "Wait," I hissed. "There are wards on the Manor. We need to take them down first."

Astrid smirked. "No we don't. Can you make us invisible?" I nodded and cast my strongest Disillusionment charm. Astrid grabbed my hand and I grabbed Thalia. Astrid led us down the hill and to the gate.

Astrid stopped abruptly, and because I couldn't see her, I ran into her. Thalia ran into me and we stumbled around a bit before stopping completely.

"Oh my sweet Hermes," Astrid whimpered. "It's beautiful."

"It's a gate," Thalia deadpanned somewhere from my left.

"Yes!" Astrid said. "It's a gate! And it's the most beautiful gate I have ever seen! I think I'm going to cry."

"Please don't," I begged her. "I really don't need to deal with that right now."

"I think I'm in love," Astrid said. "I think I have to leave the Hunt now because I've fallen in love with this gate."

"Is she okay?" Thalia asked me. I shrugged before remembering she couldn't see me.

"No offense, Melody, I mean, I love that you guys get me really cool locks to pick, but it's not the same as this," Astrid said. "This? This right here? This is a _masterpiece_. I've never seen a gate like this before. This right here is a _challenge_."

It sounded like Astrid dug around in her bag for a bit before I heard the gate rattling around. We stood there for five minutes before the gate creaked open, all of the wards bypassed by the daughter of Hermes.

"That was incredible," Astrid said happily. "I haven't felt this much of a rush since I robbed that police station in Arkansas."

I made an odd squeaking noise. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!" I hissed to her.

Astrid laughed and grabbed my hand again before dragging Thalia and I down the path to the front door.

"Now I'm really curious," Thalia whispered to me as Astrid picked the lock on the front door. "What happened in Arkansas?"

I felt my face turn beet red and was thankful Thalia couldn't see me. "Nothing!" I whispered harshly to me.

We crept down the hallway and opened the first door. It was a study. "Take anything you want," I told my sisters. "Just be careful. The Malfoys are a notoriously Dark family. You never know what they have lying around."

Astrid squealed in excitement and I saw a bunch of items randomly disappear in midair in the office. When we stripped the office of everything we wanted, we planted Greek Fire bombs and moved onto the other rooms in the Manor and continued the pattern.

It's at times like these that I'm glad our bags are enchanted to never run out of room.

We took the entire library, you never know what we might need later on. Jewelry was pilfered and Astrid took it upon herself to find every money stash hidden in the house. It was when we got to the basement that my blood began boiling.

"How could they?" Thalia seethed. "This is inhumane!"

Four large cages were in each corner of te large basement. Inside the cages were bodies of muggles. They had clearly tortured them if any of the fancy devices or blood stains on the ground to go off of them. Eventually, the muggles must have died rather than be tortured.

"May they find peace in the Underworld," Astrid whispered sadly. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to give them proper burials. If we wanted to get some of the Death Eaters at their meeting, we would need to set the place ablaze soon.

We dumped Greek Fire bombs in the center of the room and left as quickly as we could.

We crept to the dining room where the meeting was taking place. I concentrated and the select Death Eater that needed to die were bound in place, mainly the rich lords who were funding their operation.

Thalia was planning on creeping up behind Draco Malfoy and holding a knife to his throat. He was only in the Inner Circle because he was riding on his daddy's power and money. He would know enough about the Death Eater to get us some good information and he wasn't high up enough to have practiced withstanding torture.

Ahem.

I mean, withstand the Hunters interrogating males.

There we go.

I gave Thalia a minute to get into place before I pressed the charges that caused the bombs to explode. The Death Eaters began panicking and ran out of the dining room to the front lawn where they could disapparate.

Riddle, unfortunately, was powerful enough that her could disapparate from where he was sitting, regardless of the wards.

Nobody noticed the lords unable to move and beginning to burn alive.

I dropped the Disillusionment charm and my sisters and I were visible. Astrid pried Draco's wand out of his fingers and I grabbed my sisters before disapparating out of the burning Manor.

…

We landed on a cliff near our campsite. Thalia bound Draco in Celestial Bronze ropes and Astrid snapped his wand in front of his face. The blonde ferret whimpered.

"That's right," I smiled coldly. "There's no escape."

"Wait till my father hears about this!" he shouted. "He'll kill you all and then you'll be sorry!"

Astrid burst out laughing.

I crouched down in front of Draco where he was on the ground. "Guess what?" I asked him. My voice dropped to a whisper. "Daddy can't save you now."

Thalia smirked. "I'm pretty sure he went up in flames back there," she mimed an explosion.

"Well," Astrid said. "To business."

Within no time at all, she had constructed a harness and put Draco inside before dropping him over the side of the cliff. "You're going to answer our questions or you'll run the risk of being dropped over the edge," I told him.

He tilted his head back and saw the sea and sharp rocks hundreds of feet below him. He looked back up at us. "Never!" he shouted. "I shall not reveal my Lord's secrets!"

Astrid sighed in mock sadness. "He asked for it."

She let go of the rope and let Malfoy fall. He screamed as he raced towards the sea below the cliff.

He abruptly stopped as Astrid grabbed the rope and yanked him back up to that he could see us.

"That was just a taste," she grinned wickedly. "And now we're in a game of Will I, Will I not."

"Will I, Will I Not?" Draco asked.

She laughed. "Of course! Will I drop you, or will I let you life another day?"

She let him go and caught him again to Draco's terrified whimpers.

"You know," Astrid contemplated when she caught him again. "I don't think he's getting the message. I think it's time for some shock therapy. Thalia?"

The daughter of Zeus grinned. "Right."

Thalia hauled him up and tied him to a nearby tree. "Ready?" she asked Draco. "Okay!"

Lightning arced from her finger tips and lit Draco up like a Christmas tree. He screamed as the electricity burned his nerves. After a few seconds, Thalia stopped and she beamed. "That was fun," she told Malfoy. "Shall we play again?"

"Oh!" I raised my hand. "My turn, my turn!"

I conjured a tub of water and shoved Malfoy's head into the water. He fought against me but I forced him down harder.

After of minute of being held under the water, I let him up to breathe. "Now," I said. "You're going to tell us everything you know about the Death Eaters, where they live, the locations of the Manors, and anything and everything you know about the so called 'Dark Lord'. Kapeesh?"

Funnily enough, he started talking.

…

The next day there was an article in the Daily Prophet about how Malfoy Manor was burned to the ground. But the front page was about how the Malfoy heir appeared in front of the Wizengamot via portkey with his Dark Mark showing looking frazzled and terrified, blabbering about how the Hunters were coming.

And they were coming for Riddle.

Well, Rita Skeeter got one thing right.

We were coming.

And we were coming soon.

...

**I am on fire! An update yesterday, an update today! Well? What do you think? Yes, no, maybe so? What about Astrid? Review!**

**On the interrogation scene, this is war, that's going to be the only torture scene, but there will be death and bloodshed later. If I get a review later saying that the Hunters seemed a little eager to torture Malfoy, it was because Malfoy is an excellent example of why girls join the Hunt. They were also just trying to freak him out and get him to spill because they needed information if they were going to kill Riddle.**

**Review!**

**~mirasecret**


	7. Chapter 7

Over the course of the next three days, we destroyed the Manors of the rest of the lords who funded the Death Eaters. Riddle's sources were being depleted.

We sent any Death Eater we came across to the Ministry with their Dark Mark showing. We did kill the ones that were about to kill us, but we didn't actively seek out murder.

Dumbledore, however, was not amused.

The old goat thought that the Death Eaters could be reformed and made into shining members of the community.

I wanted to laugh in his face.

The Order of the Flaming Chicken ran around the country trying to track us down. They obviously didn't take into account that we had been trained by the goddess of hunting.

Finally, we had enough. The Order was getting in our way. I apparated us to Grimmauld Place and we kicked down the door in the middle of a meeting.

Immediately, their wands were pointed in our faces. "You know," I said casually. "This is war. Not a game of tag."

A couple of the members lowered their wands and we waltzed in and sat down like we had before.

"Miss. Potter―"

"Pearl," I cut off Dumbledore. "Melody Pearl. That's my name, get it right. The Potters didn't―_don't_ want me."

His eyes flashed angrily. "Miss. _Pearl_. Would you care to explain this?" He threw a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of us.

There was a list of articles about the war, detailing the destruction of the Manors, the deaths of the pureblood lords, and the appearance of Death Eaters in the middle of political meetings.

Then there was a call out of how whoever was going against the Death Eaters were more successful than Dumbledore. Then Rita Skeeter wondered if Melody Potter had returned to England and that's why the war was taking a turn for the better.

I looked up at Dumbledork. "Well, at least she's getting her facts right this time. Except for my name."

Dumbledore looked furious. "You don't deny this?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "What, taking down the Death Eaters? Of course not! Now, I admit, the burning of the Parkinson Manor was a little messy, but I got the job done."

Dumbledore shook his head serenely. "Miss. Pearl, violence is not the answer."

I started at him. "And letting them go with a slap on the wrist is? You know, I had a chat with the god of truth before I came here. He said that you were trying to raise the Child-Who-Lived to be a sacrificial lamb so you could swoop in and save the day so you could be even more rich and famous. I bet you didn't like it when it was discovered that _I_ was the real one who survived."

I leaned foreward and grinned nastily. "You probably weren't too happy when you realized that _I can't be controlled_." I sat back in my seat in a satisfied manner. "Do you know what happens in war?"

"People die?" Hermione asked, half sure of herself. Thalia clapped for her. "Ding ding ding! Give the girl a medal."

Astrid snorted and drew her knife, using it to clean the dirt out from under her fingernails.

"Exactly. People die. And refusing to kill the opposing side causes more deaths, not less, because _you_ refuse to kill. Killing isn't good, we get that, but if you refuse to kill then you're prolonging this conflict," I informed them.

"You know what our sister told us before we left?" Astrid asked them. "She's a daughter of Ares, you know, the god of war. She told us to get this over with because this isn't a real war. This is just a guy who has daddy issues that can't get his act together so he's making other people feel what he feels."

Thalia burst out laughing. "When a daughter of war tells you it's not a war, you know something's wrong."

I leaned foreward seriously. "You want to know what a real war looks like? Fifty years ago, the Oracle of Delphi gave a prophecy about the next child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades to turn sixteen will either destroy or save Olympus. Because of that, the Big Three swore an oath not to have anymore demigod children. That oath has been broken three times. Thalia, me, and my brother Percy.

"Two years ago, Zeus's Master Bolt, the symbol of his power was stolen."

Hermione, as the only one with Greek knowledge, gasped.

"So was Hades's Helmet of Darkness. Both blamed my father as the theif. They threatened World War Three. That was just barely stopped," I told the Order. "World Wars One and Two were demigod conflicts that bled into the mortal world. But now? Now the threat is much worse."

"What happened?" Ron asked, slightly terrified of the gravity of the situation.

"Grandfather is rising," Thalia said. "And he is intent on destroying the gods and humanity."

Hermione paled. "Kronos?"

The room darkened at his name. "Do not say his name," Astrid warned them. "Unlike you, our names hold power. But yes, Grandfather is a force so evil, he ate his children to avoid a prophecy."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter that the prophecy came true anyway. That's the way the Greek's prophecies work. You try to avoid it, and it'll happen even worse than it was decreed."

Thalia closed her eyes and grimanced. "I just barely avoided the prophecy. I was less than twelve hours away from turning sixteen when I joined the Hunt. I'm safe."

I sighed. "And my brother's not. Percy has a habit of running into danger. I'm not sure how life will turn out with him as the prophecy child."

"The point is that war is coming to the entire world if Grandfather escapes the Pit," Astrid told them. "This little skirmish you have going on over here is _nothing_. We're trying to finish this up as fast as we can so we can go back to _our_ war."

"Here's the thing," I told the Flaming Chickens. "You abandoned me as a baby, kicked me out, branded me as a Dark Witch, and now twelve years later you want me to abandon my life, home, and family like you abandoned me so I can come put _my_ life in danger saving _your_ incompetent hides because you 'realized you made a mistake'. You want me to come back to fight _your_ Dark Lord issue after _years_ of abandonment from all of you? Do you think that I _care_ if 'hundreds of lives' of people who mean _nothing_ to me would be in danger if I didn't come back and help you? Worse, those 'hundreds of lives' that are in danger are the very ones who abused me! The answer is no! No, I do not care, no, I don't want to be here, and Dumbledore, don't interrupt me or I will gut you with a rusty spoon!"

Dumb-as-a-door closed his mouth with a snap.

I panted from the weight of my rant and glared at the room. "No, I don't care," I said more calmly. "Yes, life is a sacred thing. Yes, we shouldn't kill. But unless you can get it through your head that if you don't kill in war, you will die and I will not help your Order. Yes, I believe that we need to stop Riddle, yes, I agree that killing is bad normally, but these aren't normal circumstances. You can either stay with the Order of the Barbequed Chicken or you can come with my sisters and I and actually make a change in the world."

I sat back having said my piece.

Dumbledore frowned and shook his head at me. "My dear, it is as I feared all those years ago. You have gone Dark."

Molly, Ron, Ginny, the Potters, Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks gasped in fear.

I stood up and glared at everyone there. "Fine. Fine. If you don't want our help fighting _your_ war, so be it. But you're not doing anything. You hurting people, not helping them. If you want to do something, come with us. If you're trying to spy on us for Dumbledore, don't bother. We'll now."

"Our Lady turns offenders into jackalopes," Thalia said offhandedly. "Then we get to hunt them down. Tricky little buggers. Melody can recreate that affect. It's lots of fun."

"Speaking of going Dark," Astrid announced. "Do you know what Dumbledore did? He used to be best friends with Grindelwald. He's also been trying to find a way to cheat death. And," she grinned wickedly, "He bound a phoenix to him. The most heinous act in the world."

Astrid and Thalia stood up next to me. "Ladies," I told my sisters. "I think our work here is done."

We slipped out the door and left Grimmauld Place to shouting aimed at both Dumbledore for his crimes and me because 'how could I leave them to fight on their own'?.

We waited in the street for a few minutes before Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Weasley Twins, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and Hestia Jones stepped out of the house.

I gave a quick scan of their minds before beaming. "Right then. Grab on," I held out a stick. Everyone touched a piece of the portkey and we were whisked away.

We landed in the woods and I placed the silver cloth square that contained out tent on the forest floor before pressing the button on the top. The silver tent grew and I led the new resistant group inside.

"Wow," Sirius commented. "This is incredible. Much better than the magical tents we have." The rest of the wizards nodded in agreement.

"Well this was made for a goddess and her companions," Thalia said smirking.

The marble walls of the inside of the tent were covered in different animal pelts. The hall ended in a room with a buffet table and the door leading off the hallway led to bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Come on," Astrid led them down the hall.

We sat down and I pressed a button on the side of the table, clearing the buffet.

"We can eat later," I told everyone. "We need to talk about our game plan. We need to get more info on the Death Eaters so we can take them down."

"I have a job as an auror," Kingsley volunteered. "I can get into the record room and summon the Death Eater's personal files."

I nodded. "Good. I take it they're the magical kind that update automatically?"

At his affirming nod I turned to the table at large. "Was this information shared with Dumbledore?"

"No," Kingsley frowned. "I tried, of course, but he always waved me off, saying it wasn't important. It was almost as if he didn't _want_ to fight a war. If he did, then he didn't want to win."

"If anyone has a chance, kill the snake," Astrid volunteered.

"The snake?" Arthur asked. "You mean Nagini?"

"Yeah," Thalia said. "It's a horcrux."

The result was instant. Everyone started talking at once. "HEY!" I shouted, slamming my palms on the table. "Yes, he made horcruxes. Yes, that is horcruxes as in more than one. He made seven. Six have been destroyed, this is the last one and then we can kill him."

"Seven horcruxes," Arthur whispered horrified. "Seven…"

"We've given you a lot to think about," Astrid stood up. "Go home and rest, it's been a long day. We'll see you next week. Same time, same place."

The people who left the Order filed out of the tent and we collapsed in the small sitting room.

"Well," Astrid broke the silence. "That was fun."

Thalia snorted and we burst out laughing, the tension of these past few days finally getting to us.

A knock on the tent door broke the atmosphere. Thalia rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll get it."

We heard the mummer of a conversation happening before Thalia led Hermes into the sitting room.

"Lord Hermes," I stood up and bowed. "What can we do for you?"

He waved us away. "Nothing. I'm just doing my job. Sign here please." We signed his clipboard and he handed each of us a letter. He tipped his hat to us before leaving in a shower of gold light.

I sat down and looked at the envelope. In my shock, it fluttered out of my hand and into my lap.

"It's from Zoe," I whispered. Astrid looked at hers. "Mine too." We looked at Thalia expectantly and she nodded.

I picked my letter up off my lap and we looked at each other before opening the envelope as one. With shaking hands, I unfolded the paper inside.

_Dear Melody, _

_These past twelve years have come and gone by so fast. It seems like it was only yesterday that I found thee in the forest by thy old school. From the incident in Arkansas at the police station to this quest we are on to save Lady Artemis as I'm writing this, you have grown so much. I'm afraid I'm not going to get to see you finish growing. I know that by the time you read this lett, I will be dead. And for that, I and so, so sorry. _

_These years in the Hunt have been the best of my life. Each of you have been my sisters, and as your elder sister, it is my duty to impart one last nugget of wisdom upon thee._

_I have noticed that when someone mentions your old family, you become sheltered. You used to be so afraid of being the best that you can be because you were not allowed to surpass thy twin brother._

_You should never be afraid, Melody._

_We are all stars in the night sky. Do not be afraid to let your star shine bright, Melody. Be the best that you can be. Don't be afraid of doing great things._

_I have given these letters to Lord Hermes to deliver a week after my death. These are my last words to thee, please take them to heart._

_I will miss you so very much._

_With all of my heart, your sister,_

_Zoe Nightshade_

I set down the letter and realized I was crying.

"She mentioned Arkansas," Astrid broke into my thoughts. I looked up to see her crying too.

I gave a watery laugh.

"What happened in Arkansas?" Thalia burst out. "I've been trying to get you to budge or days and you haven't mentioned anything!"

Astrid grinned wickedly. "You know Justin Bieber?"

"Yes," Thalia said slowly.

"He's a son of Apollo," I informed her. She laughed. "That explains so much!"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Astrid used to know him before he was famous and all, and he was the worst person ever to her."

"We were hunting in Little Rock, Arkansas at the time," Astrid picked up on the story, her grin growing with my embarrassment. "And he had a concert that night. I was getting mad, but Melody was getting madder because we had run into town and he hit on her which is just wrong, seeing as he was much older than her. So the Hunt went to the concert and we vandalized his trailer."

Thalia burst out laughing. "Oh this is so good!"

"Anyway," I pushed away my embarrassment to continue the story. "I transfigured a pebble into a pig and let it loose in his trailer because men are pigs. And then, you know that movie The Godfather?"

Thalia nodded.

"I conjured a horse head and left it on the pillow of his bed in the trailer."

Thalia started laughing again.

"Then we graffitied the entire thing and left a sticky note that read "_With love, from your aunt and and her friends'_," Astrid beamed.

"We stuck around and watched Bieber go to his trailer after the concert. Security was baffled as to what happened, but Bieber knew exactly who it was. He told the head of security that it was just a prank from his aunt and her 'little girl gang'," I explained.

"Melody was so mad," Astrid remembered with a fond smile on her face. "She marched up to Bieber and gave him a piece of her mind. Security arrested her and brought her to the police station."

"I could have escaped too," I said, face burning bright red. "I was just too angry to think. So Artemis sent Astrid to break me out."

"She was mortified when we got out," Astrid laughed. "She thought she was so stupid for not leaving."

Thalia burst out laughing, rolling on the couch.

"I guess it's a little funny," I muttered.

"Are you busy?"

We straightened up and faced the Iris Message that showed Lady Artemis with a raised eyebrow. "I was calling for a staus update, but I can call back later."

I shook my head. "No, my Lady. We were just telling her about Arkansas."

Artemis smirked. "That was an interesting experience."

"We've taken out most of the Death Eaters," Astrid informed our goddess. "We just have to get the snake and kill Riddle. We're very close."

She nodded. "Good. I'll see you soon."

Artemis was about to slash through the connection when she paused. "Oh, and Astrid? Would you mind telling me why Hermes delivered a giant gate the other day?"

…

**Eh? I feel so accomplished! Three chapters in three days! I'm smiling like a loon right now and my friend who's sitting next to me just asked if I'm okay.**

**So now we know why this story is called Stars Shine Bright! Congrats to AveRomani who got the closest to guessing what happened in Arkansas! I cracked up writing that. And that gate... My poor, sweet Astrid.**

**Review!**

**~mirasecret**


	8. Chapter 8

Tom Riddle was not a happy camper.

His followers we steadily declining. He had to camp out in the woods like one of the stupid mudbloods because someone burned down the Manors that were befitting of his status. Most of the pureblood lords who funded his campaign died and their vaults were sealed. Someone had the nerve to fight back against him.

And on top of that, there were rumors that that blasted girl, Melody Potter, was back on British soil.

Suddenly, he had a vision of a dark haired girl dressed in silver glaring at him. '_It's Melody _Pearl!' she shouted.

No, Tom Riddle was not a happy camper.

He turned back to the table, looking at various newspaper clippings and items that Severus and some of his other spies had fetched for him. An old picture here, a tattered book there. This was the Potter―_Pearl_ girl's life.

Eerily, Tom could see many similarities between them. They both had dark hair, both were sorted into Slytherin, both were abandoned and neglected, both were parselmouths, both had been involved in the Chamber of Secrets, both tried so hard to be recognized, both had disappeared for years and come back changed.

And that's where the similarities ended.

One of his Death Eaters had managed to survive a raid and made it back to him. He had a stab wound in his stomach that refused to heal. Before he bled out, he had told his lord that a trio of girls wearing silver had attacked them. The Death Eater had given Tom his memory before dying.

Tom Riddle would never admit it, but what he saw terrified him.

The three girls had come out of nowhere, wielding silver knives and bows with hoods hiding their features. They had cut through the ranks of Death Eaters like they were butter, moving at inhuman speeds and lifting ridiculous amounts of weight. The Death Eater who had delivered the memory was stabbed in his stomach before apparating away. Before he left, the girl who stabbed him's hood had fallen down her shoulders.

Tom had paused the memory then to take in her appearance. She was pretty, he supposed, but he cared about who she was.

She had long dark hair with red highlights that streaked through her hair. Her eyes were almond shaped and were a bright, almost unnatural, sea green with speaks of emerald and gold. She had a small button nose and pink lips.

And she looked exactly like how Melody Pot―_Pearl_ looked twelve years ago.

This had sent Riddle into a rage. How did she still look fourteen? Had she discovered the secret to immortality when banished? Had she become some kind of god? How had this happened?

Then, like a whisper in the back of his mind, an answer came to him.

Severus had said that he was bound under oath to not share what had been said by the Pearl girl in the meeting. All he could say is that the Pearl girl had come with two of her sisters, that she had the largest family in the world, and she was not a person to mess with. Apparently she was powerful. Extremely powerful.

Severus, his faithful spy, told him that the Pearl girl had been in America all these years.

So to America he would go.

Tom would go to America, kill Melody Pearl's family so he could strike a blow against her and weaken her spirit, and then he could kill her. He smiled. Yes, he liked this plan very much.

…

"No."

"But Melody," Astrid whined. "It'll be so much fun!"

I gave my sister an unimpressed look. "No."

She pouted. "Meanie."

"Astrid, as much as I would love to, blowing up the Ministry of Magic is not a good idea," Thalia called from her room.

A beeping sound came from the hallway. We ran to where our small radar that showed Death Eater activity was attached to the wall.

"Attack on Greengrass Manor," Thalia announced.

"Aren't they a neutral family?" Astrid asked me. "Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "They must have said no too many times for Riddle to be happy."

We stepped out of the tent and took it down before Thalia and Astrid grabbed my hands. I apparated us to Greengrass Manor and we leapt into the fight below.

The wards seemed to be holding for now, but I could tell that that wouldn't be the case in a few minutes.

Up ahead, we could see the imposing figure of Tom Riddle.

"Oh my gods," Astrid said in awe. "He has no nose."

They must have heard us because Riddle and the Death Eaters turned to us.

"Hi!" I waved cheerfully. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Melody Potter," Riddle said. "Come to die?"

He moved out of the way as a cutting curse was aimed in the direction of a certain… asset.

"You know," I sai conversationally to Thalia. "I keep telling people that it's Melody _Pearl_, but I don't think they're getting the message."

Thalia sighed in mock sadness and activated her shield. "I think we need to rectify that."

We charged down the hill to meet the oncoming Death Eaters. Some made the smart choice and Disapparated when they saw Thalia's shield. Others tried to take on Astrid who looked easier because she was the smallest. That was a mistake. Astrid is a _demon_ with her twin katanas.

We made it about half way to Riddle when something changed. The Death Eaters took out hidden weapons. Thalia burst out laughing. "Really? You think you can beat us with weapons other than your stupid sticks? Idiots!"

It went a bit slower now that they were using magic and weapons, but we were still better. Astrid went for the snake, while Thalia ran inside the Manor to get the Greengrass family out safely.

"Hello, Tom," I smiled coldly.

"Pearl," He snarled, angry with the use of his real name. "Bow to death."

I shrugged. "I'll bow to him when I meet him. I've met many members of my family, but Thanatos has not been one of them yet."

Using his split second confusion, I leapt at him, my silver knives flashing in the fading light.

I used one of the knives to block a killing curse and the other was thrown impaling his arm when he tried to put up a shield charm. I made a pulling motion with my hand and the knife was returned to my hand.

I ducked under the next killing curse he sent at me and was now close enough that I kicked his chest, forcing him back. He drew a knife and tried to cut me, but was clearly experienced with it beyond potions making.

I kicked the knife out of his hand and used his shoulders as a springboard to flip over his head to his other side. I landed in a crouch and kicked out, sweeping his legs out from under him. I was about to stab his chest when he rolled out of the way.

I glanced at Astrid who was struggling with Nagini. Just because her father's sacred animal was a snake doesn't mean they like her. Trust me, I've met some rude horses.

I turned back to Riddle who was trying to fire off a killing curse while I was distracted. I leapt out of the way. "Coward," I snarled as I threw a knife into his chest. "You wait until your opponent is facing you."

Riddle gasped in pain as I leapt forward and pushed my knife into his chest deeper than it had been.

"So again I say," I hissed to him. "Coward.'

I yanked my knife out of his chest and took a step back, watching dispassionately as he stumbled back, gurgling on his own blood.

"Here's a tip," I told him. "Never come between a Hunter and her family."

Riddle grabbed something from his pocket. A rock. "No!" I leapt forward as he activated the portkey. In desperation, I threw my knife, aiming for his head. Unfortunately, he left before it could impale him.

I screamed in rage and threw my other knife at Nagini's head, killing her at the same time Astrid brought a katana down on her neck. Astrid looked up at me, annoyed. "I had that, thank you."

I turned on my heel and hunted for the knife that missed Riddle in the snow, muttering a few choice curses under my breath as I went.

Thalia led the Greengrass family out of the house and stopped when she saw us. "Did you get him?" she asked. I glared at her and muttered something unfit for young ears under my breath.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That wasn't so nice. Care to elaborate?"

Louder I said, "He got away. He had an emergency portkey on him."

Thalia's expression cleared in understanding.

"Melody Potter?!"

I turned in surprise to see a grown up Daphne Greengrass. My face cooled to a mask that could rival the blonde's.

"Pearl, Miss. Greengrass," I bowed my head to her. "Melody Pearl."

Daphne looked confused. "But you're so young! What happened?"

I shot her a cool look before turning away. "Life. Thalia, Astrid, let's go."

They grabbed onto my hands and I Disapparated us away.

…

**Melody Potter? Or Melody Pearl?**

By Rita Skeeter

Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pride and pleasure to announce that it has been confirmed that the Girl-Who-Lived is back on British soil.

It was confirmed last night by one Daphne Greengrass that Melody is back and fighting You-Know-Who.

"It was getting dark when the wards alerted us to someone trying to get through," Miss. Greengrass told me yesterday. "I looked outside and… and I saw You-Know-Who leading an army of Death Eaters to our Manor. All of a sudden, three girls appeared dressed in black and silver. It was too far away for me to clearly see their faces."

"They drew weapons," Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, told me. "It was all made out of silver. There were bows, knives, and strange swords that didn't look like the ones around here. They attacked the Death Eaters, kill a lot of them."

"The Death Eaters seemed like they were expecting them," Daphne recalled. "They pulled out weapons to fight with. One of the girls laughed like they were amused. They still won easily. When all of the Death Eaters were gone, they split up. The first one went for You-Know-Who, the second went for the snake, and the third one ran inside the Manor."

"She introduced herself as Thalia," Astoria informed me. "She had really short black hair and electric blue eyes. She was dressed in what looked like muggle clothes. She had a couple knives strapped to her belt, a spear in her hand and the most terrifying shield on her wrist I have ever seen. She said she was going to protect us while her sisters took care of You-Know-Who and the snake."

"We hid in the second floor and watched the fight outside. The girl fighting You-Know-Who nearly killed him, but he had an emergency portkey and left before she could finish the deed. You-Know-Who's snake was killed and the fight was over," Mrs. Amathea Greengrass said. "Thalia led us out of the house to the girls she called her sister."

"The girl who fought You-Know-Who turned around, and to my shock, I recognized her as Melody Potter, who had been in my class at Hogwarts," Daphne said. "But the thing was, she looked so young! She still looked fourteen, not twenty six. I called her and she told me her name was Melody Pearl, not Potter."

"She called her sisters, Thalia and Astrid, and they Disapparated," Mr. Charles Greengrass reported. "We cleaned up and owled the Daily Prophet."

Now, dear readers, I ask you this. Where has Melody been these past twelve years? Why did she run away? How is she so young? Why would she change her name? Inquisitive minds want to know!

…

I threw the newspaper to my side and rubbed my temples. "Great," I sighed. "More people are going to find out. Especially because Ronald Weasley can't keep his mouth shut when it means he'll get attention."

"We could threaten Weasley," Thalia offered as she sharpened the point of her spear. "That'll get him to be quiet."

Astrid snorted. "As much as I hate to admit it, you can't threaten every man you come across."

I smirked. "Nah. Just most of them."

"So do we know where Riddle went?" Arthur Weasley brought us back to the meeting we were in the middle of.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "But no, we don't He could have bled out, our knives are charmed to be magic resistant and to keep the wound open. Either that or he could have made another horcrux because he knows we killed his snake."

"He could be too arrogant to make another horcrux," Hermione suggested. "He might think that we were just trying to kill the snake because it was a threat. He might think that we don't know about his horcruxes and that he's safe because he believes he has six more."

I nodded. "That's possible. Let's hope that that's what happened."

"Um, Melody," Hermione looked down. "My parents were attacked yesterday."

Everyone gasped in understanding and I gathered Hermione in a big hug as she cried.

"And the worst thing is is that Dumbledore promised to protect them. He did nothing!" she sobbed.

I rubbed her back making soothing noises. She sat back when she was out of tears and blew her nose on the tissue I offered her. "Sorry," she mumbled. I shook my head sadly. "It's okay, Hermione. We've lost many sisters," I gestured to Thalia and Astrid.

"Miss. Pearl," Kingsley handed me a stack of files. "I accioed the Death Eaters files. There are a bunch of names that we expected like Nott, Malfoy, and Goyle, but there are also some not so expected names."

"Like?" I raised an eyebrow. He swallowed. "Wood, Goldenstein, and Turpin."

"Wood?!" Fred shouted. "Oliver Wood?" asked George. Kingsley shook his head. "No. His father, Tyler."

I nodded. "We can start bringing in the Death Eaters to the Ministry, Dark Mark showing. Meanwhileー"

A shimmer in the corner caught my attention and we all turned to the Iris Message.

"Lord Apollo," I bowed to the sun god. The mortals hurried to follow my example. "Why don't you go to the sitting room?" I suggested to the Order members who defected. They nodded and shuffled out of the room we were using for meetings.

"How may we be of service?" I asked.

"Melody, Riddle came to America," Apollo told my sisters and I seriously.

I let out a cursed and slammed my fist into the table. "So that's where he went," I growled. "Has Hades given the Furies full reign?"

Apollo nodded his head. "Yes. Riddle didn't bring any of his followers with him thankfully. We're not one hundred percent sure why he's here, but we think he's trying to strike at you by attacking your family." He smirked. "He's going to have a hard time finding us."

Astrid laughed. "Thank you, Lord Apollo. We appreciate the warning. We'll be there soon."

Apollo slashed through the connection and we stepped out of the dining room.

"How do you guys feel about America?" Thalia asked the assembled Order.

…

Most of the Order stayed in England to round up the remaining Death Eaters. Moody, Hermione, and the Weasley twins came with us.

The portkey landed in the woods close the Hunt was. "Ready?" I asked, checking my equipment over.

"When are you ever ready to meet a male hating goddess?" George muttered.

"They're three miles east from here," Astrid shaded her eyes as she checked the sun.

"Three miles?" Fred asked. "What are you, pack mules?" I shot him an annoyed look. "No. This is just the way we live."

We started off towards the camp. "Where in America are we?" Moody asked us.

Astrid and Thalia burst out laughing as I turned red. "Little Rock, Arkansas," I grumbled.

"How's that for ridiculous?" Astrid teased me.

I shoved her playfully. "Shut up you."

"So why are you laughing?" Hermione asked. I glared at my sisters. "No you may not tell them."

Astrid pouted. "But Melody!"

"No."

"Butー"

"I said no, Thalia!"

"Why?"

"Because we're not discussing my mistakes right now!"

"What happened?" the twins asked.

Astrid grinned mischievously. "Melody got arrested," she sang.

I waved my hand and Thalia and Astrid were silenced.

"There," I nodded in satisfaction.

Both of my sisters pouted at me and we continued onwards for two more hours.

Thalia, Astrid, and I could have run there in a few minutes, but we would have left the others behind. We stopped just before we reached the camp where we were still out of earshot.

"First things first," I said once I unsilenced my sisters. "Do not hit on any of the girls," I told the men. "Hermione, don't ask too many questions. You can ask some, yes, but if you start going on a rant about how some of the stuff we do is inhumane, we can't help you escape the consequences." The bushy haired girl pouted and nodded.

"In fact…" I waved my hand and Moody, Fred, and George were silenced as a precaution. "Bow when you see Artemis and treat her with great respect," I warned them. "Moody, don't be paranoid. Nothing can hurt you but an angry goddess. Fred and George, no pranks. You're lucky Lady Artemis is letting you be here without being turned into jackalopes. Let's go."

We walked into camp. Astrid went to add our tent to the crescent and Thalia and I led the group to Artemis. Several of my sisters waved to us when they say we were back and sneered in disgust at the boys we had unfortunately brought back with us.

I knocked on the tent flap to Artemis's tent and a quiet "Come in" sounded from within.

Thalia opened the door and we entered.

We bowed to Artemis who was standing over a table with figurines that moved in accordance to real life. Figures of monsters and other creatures decorated the woods and rivers of America. She was planning our next Hunt.

"My Lady," I smiled. "We're back."

She smiled warmly at Thalia, Hermione, Astrid who had entered the tent a few seconds ago, and I, but her lips thinned when she saw the twins and Moody.

"I see your brought back… souvenirs," she said, motioning to the boys. I smirked at her. "They've been silenced to be on the safe side, my Lady."

She chuckled. "I am aware, Melody. I can sense your magic cloaking them. Now, Riddle was last spotted in these woods. We've been tracking him since he reached America. Uncle Hades is most displeased with him."

"Duh," Astrid rolled her eyes. "He's been trying to cheat Thanatos. Of course he wouldn't be happy."

Artemis sighed in a resigned manner. "Astrid. Astute as ever." The daughter of Hermes grinned cheekily. "You know me, Lady Artemis. That's why you recruited me in the first place. You need someone to liven up your day."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"You can't," Thalia deadpanned.

"The males can sleep in front of the fire. They're lucky I'm not turning them into jackalopes," Artemis waved a hand in their direction as a clear dismissal. I sent them stern looks. "Go to the fire and sit down. Don't do or touch _anything_."

The left the tent and Artemis led us to a sitting room and gestured to us to sit down.

"Now," she turned to Hermione. "What is your name, my dear girl?"

Hermione looked startled that a goddess was addressing her. "Hermione Granger, ma'am."

Artemis smiled warmly. "Why are you here, Hermione?"

Hermione blinked in confusion. "To kill Voldemort of course."

Artemis laughed. "Hermione, that's not all. What else, child?"

She bit her lip. "No offense, ma'am, but I wasn't sure that Melody was telling the truth. About gods, I mean. Now… now I'm not so sure. I mean… you have this strange energy around you that I don't think is normal. It's too strong to be a witch's magic. So, I don't know. But… I think you are a goddess and the gods of Olympus exist."

Astrid and I exchanged looks. It seemed like Artemis was about to set up another Bonnie situation.

Bonnie joined the Hunt four years ago. She was a twenty eight year old daughter of Hephaestus. Artemis had still accepted her, she just deaged her to make her look thirteen again.

"Hermione," Artemis began gently. "Your parents died recently, correct?"

Hermione looked shocked. "How do you know that?"

Artemis smiled grimly. "I can sense things like that around young maidans such as yourself. Now, am I correct in assuming that muggleborns don't have very many opportunities in the magical world?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, ma'am. I did research during my last year at Hogwarts. There weren't many options at all, and I wasn't smart enough to continue my non magical education, so there are no options in the muggle world either. My parents are dead, so I can't live with them and learn and take over their practice. My only option is marrying a pureblood and hoping for the best. But if I marry, I want it to be for love, not because everyone says I should or I need to. But the only pureblood who would be willing is Ronald Weasley and he… he's not really a good person. He wants a wife like his mother, cooking large meals, giving birth to children every few years, and wait on him hand and foot. On top of that, he's lazy, has horrible manners, eats everything he can get his hands on, and won't be able to secure a suitable job. In the magical world, they still have things like marriage contracts, and they allow slavery, and anything that's not a wizards aren't given equal rights, not to mention the prejudice against muggleborns. Wives aren't allowed to do anything that their husbands say they can't do, they're bound by magic. And Iー" her emotions caught up with her rant and she started crying. "I don't know what to do!"

When she calmed down, I handed her a conjured tissue and she wiped her eyes. "My apologies, my Lady," she said more evenly. "I didn't mean to rant like that."

Artemis laughed and beamed at her. "It's quite alright, Hermione. What if I told you I could help you with your problems?"

Hermione looked slightly hopeful. "You could do that?"

Artemis nodded. "I could. A couple slight adjustments could be made, but it would work out in the end."

She paused for greater effect.

"Hermione Granger, will you join the Hunt?"

…

**So? I feel so accomplished! That's four chapters in four days! **

**On Hermione's rant, I feel like Ronmione shouldn't exist. I mean, the entire series Ron was terrible to her with like one spot of niceness at the end. Said spot of niceness at the end was in the books was the bit about remembering the rule about the law of transfiguration, Gawmp's Law, or whatever. Then they got together. I just don't really get it.**

**Tell me what you think! Should Hermione be deaged and join the Hunt? Should she turn Artemis down (politely, of course) and try and be ambitious enough to go on with her life? **

**I am sorry about killing off the Grangers, however. I just feel like Dumbledore promises a lot of things but doesn't go through with them. **

**Thank you to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! My corner is itsy in the Fanfiction world, so the sheer amount of responses astounds me. Thank you so much!**

**Review! What did you like, what did you hate? Tell me! I wish to know!**

**~mirasecret**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione looked at her shocked. "Iーwhat?"

Artemis repeated herself. "Would you like to join the Hunt?"

"She's asking if you want to be our sister," I piped in.

Thalia nodded. "You would travel with us. You would be our sister, we would be your family. You would have to be deaged, of course, but it could work out."

"You would get to see history happening," Astrid chimed in. "You would learn so many new things. You would be strong. You would be one of us."

Hermione looked at her hands, thinking. "Iーmay I have some time to think about this please?"

Artemis smiled warmly at Hermione. "Of course. You may take as long as you want. You will be traveling with us as we Hunt Riddle. You can decide by the time we've killed him."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Thank you so much, my Lady, for this incredible opportunity."

We stood up and bowed to Artemis and left the tent.

Astrid led the way to campfire, Hermione trailing after us listlessly.

"_What do you think?_" Thalia asked me in Ancient Greek. "_I'm still new here, remember? Do you think she's Hunter material?_"

I chewed on my lip and looked across the fire to where Hermione was staring into the flames, thinking hard about her future.

"_Hermione wants to learn everything she can,_" I explained to the daughter of Zeus. "_The promise of seeing history being created is very tempting for her. On the other hand, she's very ambitious and wants to make the world a better place. She will try until she can't anymore. Based on her rant earlier, she may believe that this is her best option unless she wishes to turn to something… unsatisfactory,_" my lip curled in disgust at the thought of the jobs people take when they're desperate. "_I hope she will make the right choice._"

"So how'd it go?" Fred asked and I realized the silencing charm wore off.

"Good," Hermione hesitated. "She asked me to join the Hunt."

"Good for you," George praised her. "You get to live your life without Ron breathing down your neck."

"I haven't accepted yet," she told the redhead. "I just don't know what I should do yet. This is the chance of a lifetime."

"Hermione," Fred looked a her seriously. "We all know that this would make you very happy. You could do things you wouldn't be able to do if you married Ron."

George winced. "Hermione?"

She looked up and the twins exchanged nervous glances. "You know how our mom usually gives you more food than you need?"

The bushy haired girl looked between the boys. "Yes…?"

Fred fidgeted in his seat. "She's been trying to slip you love potions so Ron will have a wife who will get him to actually get up and do things."

Hermione looked shocked then furious. "I always wondered," she hissed. "I always did wonder why I used to have a crush on him when there was absolutely nothing appealing about him. Is that why you attempted to give me food?"

The twins nodded. "We didn't think it was right."

"I would say not," Astrid said darkly. "She's nearly as bad as any male. I'm going back to England so I can skin her alive!"

She got out of her seat and Thalia and I forced her back down.

"But Melody," she whined. "It's not fair!"

"No," I said slowly. "It's not. But we need to use our heads and think about this. We don't want to get the twins in trouble for telling us. We need to come up with a cover story. And we need to think of a punishment horrible enough for the harpy."

Thalia grinned evilly. "We couldー"

But before we could find out what we could do, Artemis exited her tent and we snapped to attention. I silenced the males as Artemis pressed the button on her tent taking it down.

"Hunters," she called and the rest of my sisters stopped what they were doing. "Riddle was seen destroying a small town a mile south of here three seconds ago. Move out."

Within seconds, camp was taken down.

Artemis stepped up to the men and cocked her head to the side like a bird. "Yes," she decided. "You won't be able to keep up," she eyed Moody's wooden leg. With a wave of her hand, they were turned to bugs. She conjured a jar with holes in the lid and stuck the men-bugs inside.

She tossed the jar to me and I placed it inside my bad.

Hermione took out a shrunken broom from her beaded bag and made it big enough to ride on. She eyed it in distaste and I remembered that she didn't like flying.

We took off, running alongside the wolves.

"I will never get used to this, Thalia called next to me as the trees whizzed by as we picked up speed.

I laughed happily, enjoying the feeling of running with the wind.

I risked a glance back at Hermione who was following us with wide eyes, awed at the speed we possesed.

A few seconds later and we reached a smoking town.

Thalia cursed and ran down the street to begin helping people who were still alive, struggling out of the wreckage.

Hermione landed and looked around in horror. I took out the jar and turned the bugs back into boys.

Moody stumbled around for a moment. "Never again," he managed to gasp out.

The twins looked at each other before shrugging. "It was an interesting experience," Fred mused. "I rather enjoyed it," George agreed.

Some of the other Hunters followed Thalia's example and began helping survivors evacuate.

Explosions in the distance caught our attention and we looked to Artemis for guidance. She nodded in confirmation and we ran down the street.

When we turned the corner, we found Riddle in all of his no nose glory torturing a small child of about five, her screams piercing the air.

Artemis's expression turned thunderous. And she drew her bow, aiming, and firing, burying itself up to the middle of the shaft near a certain… asset.

Riddle screamed and dropped his wand, ending the torture on the girl. One of my sisters, Katie, ran to the girl and carried her away as the rest of us circled around Riddle, our various weapons drawn.

"Tom Riddle," Artemis spat. "You have the nerve to step into my realm. Your reign of terror is over."

Riddle picked up his wand and flung the killing curse at Artemis. My sisters and I screamed, most of us flinging ourselves in front of Artemis before she could get hit. Our Lady calmly raised a hand an caught the curse before looking at the glowing green light in her hand.

"Huh," she cocked her head, not paying attention to Riddle's mixture of awe, fury, and fear while the rest of us were relieved. "I did warn Hecate that it wasn't wise to create a spell that caused instant death. '_It's so Healers have a humane way to kill already dying and in pain patients, Artemis!'_," she rolled her eyes. "And while I agree on that front, I did warn her that someone could use it for evil. Of course, she assured me that her pet world's inhabitants could do not wrong, or she wouldn't have granted them magic."

She sighed. "But that's Hecate for you," and she flung the curse in her hand back at Riddle who ducked out of the way. It nearly hit Alice, a daughter of Khione, but Artemis put up a barrier to absorb it before it could.

Our goddess tutted. "That wasn't smart at all."

She drew an arrow and let it fly, piercing his shoulder. We began following her example, aiming at places that wouldn't kill him but earn a ton of pain.

Riddle bellowed and he shoved his hand in his pocket. Learning from experience, I shot his hand, keeping him from taking his emergency portkey.

He turned to me, his red eyes burning in anger. "Melody Pearl."

"Hi," I smiled cheerfully.

He laughed. "I seem to have found your elusive family. I will kill them now. Then, I will kill you."

I drew one of my hunting knives and threw it at his chest, hitting him where I had stabbed him before He stumbled back into Alice's sword, making it go through his gut.

We watched as he staggered around, trying to stand. His hand tightened on his wand and he Disapparated, but not before Astrid had the good sense to throw a tracker on him.

I growled in displeasure. He had escaped again.

Artemis sighed in frustration. "Well, it can't be helped. Next time we'll take away his portkey and his wand. Astrid, where's the signal coming from?"

She brought out a device that connected to the tracker. "New York," she looked up startled. "Upper East Side."

Thalia cursed. "That's where Percy's apartment is."

Artemis cursed as well. With Kronos on the rise, it wouldn't do for Percy to die. Then, Kronos would still come back, but no one would be able to defeat him until another child of the Big Three turned sixteen. With Percy as the child of prophecy, we at least had a decent chance of winning.

The twins, Moody, and Hermione ran down the street. "The survivors have been evacuated. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He got away," Alice growled. "After torturing a five year old and shooting a killing curse at Lady Artemis."

Hermione grimanced. "That sounds like him. He's also clever. He'll check for tracking devices immediately. We'll need to hurry."

Artemis nodded and we set out again.

The males went in the jar, Hermione went on her broom, and the rest of us started running.

Artemis fed us more power as we ran, letting us go faster so we could make it to New York before Riddle left or ditched his tracker.

We skidded to a stop in the street on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. "Where is he?" Moody growled when he was let out of the jar.

"I don't know," Artemis said lowly and slowly drew her bow. Astrid consulted the the device again. "He's around here somewhere."

A low, chilling laugh sounded, echoing around the empty streets as the snow fell softly in the late January evening.

We pressed into a circle, standing back to back, our various weapons drawn and waiting.

"My, my," we could hear Riddle saying. Artemis's eyes scanned the buildings carefully, using her superior sight to see what we couldn't.

Suddenly, Riddle appeared behind me, holding a steel knife to my throat. "What do we have here?" he hissed.

I stiffened underneath the sharp edge, Riddle pressing the knife down hard enough in such a way that he drew a few drops of blood.

I looked straight ahead with a a blank mask, meeting the eyes of each of my sisters. They gazed back fearfully, clenching their weapons so tight that their knuckles turned white.

Artemis met my eyes and I nodded.

My hand inched slowly towards the knife strapped to my thigh.

"I don't know what you are," Riddle started. "And I don't care. All I know is that you're unnatural, most likely some kind on filthy halfbreedsー" he ignored the cries of rage coming from the Hunters and continued.

"ーbut I won't stand for it. This will be a perfect world, with muggles at my feet and the purest of the pure living as kings as it should be. So I'll start with all of _you_."

"Interesting," I said boredly. "Particularly coming from the son of a squib and a no maj."

I winced as the knife pressed deeper, making the drops of blood turn into a small stream pouring from my neck.

"Unhand her," Artemis said, keeping Riddle distracted as I carefully drew my knife.

This was a Hunt. and it had just been announced that it was Tom Riddle season.

Riddle laughed, a cold, mocking thing. "Now why would I do that?" he asked the angry goddess. "This child was prophesized to be the only one able to destroy me. Why would I give up this golden opportunity?"

I gripped my knife and carefully turned it to the correct angle.

"Unless you wish to spend the rest of your days as a jackalope, _male,_" she spat the word like a curse. "You will unhand her. _Now._"

The knife was pressed deeper, turning the stream into a small river as he chuckled at her.

"You'll be next. Wait your turn, little girl," he told Artemis.

My eyes flashed angrily. Nobody, _nobody_, insults my goddess. With a vengeful snarl, I stabbed back behind me in between his ribs. Riddle howled as my knife cut him like butter.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I keep my knives extremely sharp.

I twisted out of his grasp before he could slit my throat and wiped the blood pouring from my neck. Astrid handed me a small piece of ambrosia and I nodded in her direction thankfully.

Riddle grasped the knife in his side that was buried up to the hilt and yanked it out before collapsing on the pavement covered in blood soaked snow from blood loss.

Thalia tutted at him. "That just makes the blood flow more."

Alice and Katie quickly searched him for any and all emergency porteys and snapped his wand in front of him. Artemis motioned Bonnie forward and she bound him in magic suppressing Celestial Bronze cuffs.

Artemis waved her hand and his wound was bound but not healed. "You will be kept alive for now before facing the judgement of the king of Olympus in the court of law."

Ana, a daughter of Apollo, and Cassie, a dryad from Yellowstone, hauled him up to his feet and led him away with us to Central Park where we set up camp.

…

"What?" Thalia asked sharply.

"That's exactly what I said!" soft spoken Cassie was close to tears. "I was guarding him and this guy wearing rams horns showed up, smacked me back, and disappeared with Riddle before I could do anything!"

Artemis frowned. "The ram horned man… your description matched that of Krios, the Titan of the West. he is a dangerous adversary. You are lucky to me alive, my dear girl."

Astrid scowled at the ground. "He got away again."

"And it seems he has now allied himself with the Titans," I said darkly.

Thalia nodded. "So it seems. And that's bad because it's rumored that Hecate allied herself with the Titans. She can unlock many magical talents and allow him full access to power."

"But then again, he might not," Astrid pointed out. "He's been ravaging her pet world. I don't think she would bless him. Maybe, if they really wanted more power to the Titan's army, but then, they have that. You know how possessive Hecate is of her her world."

"It wasn't your fault," I told Cassie. "He probably would have escaped later. He's slippery like that."

"Thank you, Cassie," Artemis said gently. "You may go."

The sweet dryad exited the tent, hugging herself.

"Now what?" Thalia asked in frustration. "He won't sit still. It's going to take forever finding him, especially since he finally ditched Astrid's tracker."

I took out a rag and began cleaning the knife I used to stab Riddle. "We might need to call in help."

"No," Astris protested. "We don't need the help of some _male_." "But he will be useful," I countered. "He has a bizarre habit of escaping things with odds stacked against him without a scratch. His luck could potentially counter the Potter Luck and he's just about the only tolerable male."

"She does have a point," Artemis said.

"Wait."

We turned to the frowning daughter of Zeus. "Mind clueing me in?"

Artemis smirked. "They want to call in Percy Jackson."

...

**Well? I had always planned on Riddle coming to America and joining up with the Titans and the Hunters calling Percy in. So what do ya'll think? **

**On Hermione joining the Hunt, she doesn't have to choose yet, so you still have time to review or PM me with what you think Hermione's choice should be and ****_why_****. I've gotten a couple reviews saying yes or no, but not exactly giving me a good argument as to why or why not she should join. The reviews just say that it's not really her thing, and that's great, but why is it not her thing? Tell me what you think!**

**And on the love potions, I am a firm believer she was under Amortentia or something.**

**Thank you to all who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! You guys make my day!**

**Review!**

**~mirasecret**


	10. Chapter 10

"So wait…" Percy trailed off. "I think I get it, but just in case… could you explain it to me again?"

Astrid smacked her forehead with her palm. "Urgh!"

I rolled my eyes. "The guy who wants to kill me was taken by the Titans. Most likely so he could get a power upgrade or learn about how to kill us."

He nodded slowly and looked at Astrid. "You could have just told me that."

Astrid's head thudded onto the table in front we were sitting at.

I rolled my eyes at the daughter of Herme's antics and stood up. "We need to get started. We don't know where Riddle is or if and when he'll attack us. Any ideas?"

"The Mountain of Despair?" Percy suggested and winced at the glares we sent him.

"I don't think any of us want to go back there anytime soon," Thalia hissed.

Artemis sighed. "But it's the most likely place Krios took Riddle. Any other ideas?"

A silence reigned over the table. "Wait."

My sisters and brother looked to me.

"Riddle's always been sentimental. His horcruxes were objects that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. They were all hidden in places that were important to me. Every school year, he would attack on Halloween, the day he was originally defeated, and I would fight him in June, when he used to be at the height of his power," I explained.

"So you think he'll be at a place that's important to the both of you," Thalia cottoned on.

"Where was he defeated the first time, Melody?" Artemis asked me.

I scowled at the table in front of me. "Godric's Hollow…"

…

I scowled at the small statue in the square. My grandparents, Dorea and Charlus Potter, holding Erik Potter like he was the next coming of Merlin. I was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go," I mumbled and trudged through the snow down the street. Astrid sneered at the statue as she passed, and Thalia was nice enough to spit on the metal figure of my brother.

"Which one?" Percy peered at the lights glowing in the windows of the small cottages.

"The only one that's destroyed, of course," I deadpanned.

I led the way down the street to the cottage that was in shambles. As we neared, a sign covered in graffiti became visible. I ignored the writing saying that Erik was the savior and took out a can of bright pink spray paint I had bought at the nearest convenience store.

"Pink?" Thalia wrinkled her nose at me. "Why pink of all colors?"

I smirked wickedly and begins painting the gate. "Why because Erik hates it, of course. Why else?"

"You missed a spot," Astrid pointed out a corner. I smiled in thanks and continued spraying the sign pink.

After decorating the gate, I threw the now empty can of spray paint into the house, targeting the area where the nursery had been.

"There," I said in satisfaction. "I hope he likes it."

"Where could Riddle be?" Astrid asked.

"Is there anywhere else of note here?" Artemis inquired.

I shook my head. "Nothing but an old history author that has a thing against Dumbledore and the graveyard where they buried everyone famous."

Artemis frowned at the town like she was trying to retrieve some forgotten memory. "This place… it seems very familiar."

Thalia shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't know the first thing about wizarding history. Much less normal history…"

"Regardless," Hermione had the decency to interrupt our conversation before we got too off track. "He's not here. Should we try somewhere else?"

Fred shrugged. "Where else is there? The orphanage he grew up in? It's been destroyed and he hated the place. Gringotts? There was a horcrux there, but it's been destroyed already. Hogwarts? There was a horcrux there too, but it's Dumbledore's territory and Riddle wouldn't go there is Dumbledore's there without good reason. He killed his family in their house, so that's out too. There's nowhere else that I can think of."

"He _killed _his family?!" Percy asked, horrified.

"The point is," I interrupted before we got into a debate about how messed up Tom Riddle was. "He's not here. And even if he was, he'd…" I trailed off and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Melody!" Artemis reprimed me.

I didn't pay her any attention and drew my bow and shot an arrow at the nearest shadow.

"Melody!" Astrid scolded me. "You don't shoot arrows in random places! Honestly, we've been through this before. How many more times do we have to—"

The daughter of Hermes was cut off by a clatter and a curse from where my arrow had fallen.

Only it hadn't fallen. It was sticking straight up in the middle of the air. A loud ripping sound was heard and an invisibility cloak was torn off. I gaped at one frazzled looking Erik Potter with an arrow sticking out of his arm. He threw the Potter family invisibility cloak to the ground and with fascination, I realized it was mending itself where it had been torn.

Artemis drew her bow and aimed it at him, the rest of my sisters following her example. "Who are you," she asked coldly. "And why do you have Thanatos's cloak?"

"It's my idiot twin," I told her. "Ignore him, he's of no consequence."

Artemis reluctantly lowered her bow. Astrid darted forward and took the cloak from the ground and handed it to me. I brushed it off and put it in my bag.

"Um, Melody?" Thalia asked me. "Does he normally do this?" she gestured to Erik's blank face and his relaxed posture that sent off all kinds off alarm bells in my head. Especially because he made no move to take out the arrow in his arm.

His face cleared for a moment and he looked alarmed. "Melody, ru—" he was cut off as his face went blank again.

Thalia cursed under her breath and she slapped her bracelet, summoning her shield.

The nearly silent street erupted into chaos. Monsters and Death Eaters alike poured out of alleyways and jumped off of rooftops.

"See what I have become, Melody?"

I turned to see Riddle, his eyes bright crimson and his teeth sharpened to points. He barred his teeth in an imitation of a grin. "I have become powerful. Unlike you and your _little girl gang._"

Astrid winced. "Dude, you just signed your own death warrant."

Artemis snarled. "You wish to see true power, _boy_? Very well, I concede."

As one, we let out arrows fly, instantly disintegrating monsters and killing Death Eaters.

Riddle smiled coldly at us before waving his wand. The air ripple in several places before the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared. All of them looked like Erik. sure signs they were imperisd.

"Will you fight, little girls?" Riddle asked, his eyes glittering in amusement. "Or will you kill your comrades, your _friends_," he spat out the word like it was a disease.

Thalia snorted. "They've never been our friends. Just annoying little—"

"I'mma stop you right there," Astrid covered Thalia's mouth with her hand to prevent her from saying something inappropriate. "We're in polite—actually, never mind, we're not in polite company."

"Release them," Artemis ordered Riddle. "We have no quarrel with them. You, however, and your monsters, are a different story."

A sick smile twisted over his pale face. "A little girl playing goddess has no hold over me. Yes, Krios told me that you believe yourself to be the goddess Artemis when you are just a powerful witch. You will die. Where will your so called immortality be then?"

I nudged Thalia with my shoulder. "You think he knows he's about to regret that?" I stage whispered to her. She snorted. "Not a chance."

Artemis let an arrow fly and we followed her example.

Within seconds, the monsters were gone and most of the Death Eaters lay on the ground dying or dead.

Riddle applauded us slowly. "Well done," he drawled. "You killed a bunch of creatures that will reform within seconds."

"Not the Death Eaters," Astrid noticed and yelped as Thalia and I both smacked her.

"Great going," I hissed. "Murphy's Law and all that. And the Fates, karma, and irony, of course."

Sure enough, the Death Eaters were sitting up and pulling arrows out of where we shot them. The tears in the clothing mended and the blood was soaked back into their bodies as their wounds healed.

Thalia let loose some not so very nice words that shall be omitted due to the nice people reading this narrative.

More monsters leapt out of the shadows and began circling our small group. The Death Eaters stalked forward. We were out numbered ten to one.

"Artemis…" Thalia warned out goddess.

"My Lady?" Hermione asked as the tip of her wand lit up, preparing to cast a spell.

"Miss, with all due respect…" Moody started.

The silver-eyed goddess observed the monsters and men alike calmly. With a ave of her hand, the men under the Imperious curse were freed. Erik Potter gasped and doubled over in pain as he removed the arrow still sticking out of his arm.

The Order members looked like they were coming out of a fog. They looked around in fear at the scene around us before Disapparating away to safety. "Cowards," Thalia snarled. "We're the ones who got them out of this mess, they could be nice enough to help us!"

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand before throwing a curse out at the crowd that was against us. An entrail-expelling one if the color of the jet of light was anything to go off of.

With a shout, Thalia threw her spear into the crowd of monsters and Death Eaters and charged after it.

Astrid drew her katanas and leapt after what looked like some kind of large snake.

The rest of my sisters leapt into battle. I went after Riddle, my twin knives flashing. I was done. It was time for the kiddie gloves to come off.

Riddle drew knives of his own, and to my surprise, he began matching me blow for blow. He obviously had gone through _something_. Most likely a rigorous training program or fighting techniques were downloaded into his brain like he was some kind of computer.

I barred my teeth in an imitation of a smile and pressed against his guard harder. I had more experience. I was better.

I slashed upwards and rolled out of the way as Riddle stabbed down. I landed in a crouch and kicked out with my leg, forcing him to his knees. He jumped back up and I ducked under his slash. I gritted my teeth as he nicked my arm in an attempt to stab my heart.

Suddenly, Astrid was by my side, stabbing at Tom with me. She crossed her katanas in a low X and I springboarded off them in a practiced movement to his other side.

I kicked his back and he stumbled forward into Astrid's foot.

She stabbed downwards but he rolled out of the way.

Then Thalia was there, stabbing in his direction with his spear and trying to hold him back with her shield. The shield wasn't quite working, but then again, the ugliest thing he ever saw started back at him in the mirror every morning.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling for the magic currents in the air.

With a careful precision that came from months of practice, I _pulled_ with my magic, making him off balance or messing up his stance at the last second.

I leapt back into the fight and slashed upwards as he stumbled. He turned and tripped as he tried to block Astrid's katanas. Slowly but surely, he was loosing.

Hermione appeared to my left and threw a spell. Riddle ducked and threw a knife back at her. I lunged in her direction and grabbed the hilt, stopping it inches from her face.

Hermione took the knife from me and held it uncertainly. I rolled my eyes. She was smart enough to keep the weapon, but she didn't know how to use it. Once this was over, I'd teach her how.

Percy ran over from where he had decapitated a dracne and swung his sword at Riddle. With a sickening _twack_, his arm was gone.

Riddle cried out in pain and Hermione set a Cutting Curse at his ankles, cutting his Achilles Tendon and making him fall to the ground.

Percy waved his hand and a huge wall of water broke out of a small fountain that had been frozen over and rushed towards us. It knocked Riddle over and he tried to get up, sputtering. Thalia and Astrid stood on either side of him and forced him onto hin knees.

I crossed my knives in an X and pressed them up against his throat as his wand, portkeys, and weapons were taken away. "Congratulations," I told him with a smile. "You lead us on a merry little chase. But you made a mistake. You were the prey, not the predator. And the Hunters always get our kill. Say hi to Charon for me."

Thalia tossed me a gold drachma and I forced it into his mouth before cutting off his head.

The head of Tom Riddle rolled onto the ground.

Astrid picked it up and set it on a silver platter I had conjured.

A few minutes later and the fighting stopped around us. Artemis cast an eye around the battlefield. She nodded to us and went around to my sisters to make sure none of them were dead or had a fatal wound.

"YOU!"

We turned to where the screech had come from and faced Molly Weasley.

"You!" she pointed to us. "You killed so many people! They could have been reformed. Why didn't you wait for the Order?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Weasley, the Order _was_ here. They ran away like the cowards they are. And for being reformed… are you really an idiot?!"

"My dear girl," Dumbledore began after he appeared next to Molly. I snarled and waved my hand, making his mouth vanish. "There. I stumbled on that by accident a few years ago trying to shut up a male. It works quite well, don't you think?"

Artemis looked at Dumbledore's wand and summoned it. She held it up to her eyes and inspected it. "Thanatos's wand," she muttered. "It would seem that his little toys are popping up even more as of late."

She looked at the assembled Order dispassionately. "You are all idiots," she announced. "If you stand in our way, you will die."

"Wait."

We looked at Ron Weasley who had arrived with his mother. He leered at Artemis. "_You're_ supposed to be a _goddess_?! As if!"

She surveyed him and frowned. "Leave now while you still have the chance, Ronald Weasley. Your mother attempted to set Melody Pearl up with you in a marriage contractー"

My eyebrows raised. I hadn't known about that. Then again, Artemis was the goddess of maidens, she would be able to sense something like that.

"ーand then attempted to _force_ another young girl to love you and eventually be your wife once Melody was out of the picture. You are treading on very thin ice, _boy_."

He laughed. "And what's a _little girl_ going to do?"

Artemis waved her hand and there was a new jackalope sitting on the snow. Katie rushed forward and picked up the creature before dropping it into a cage while Molly screamed.

The Weasley matriarch drew her wand. "You'll pay for that!"

I blinked. "Was that a threat?"

"No," she snarled. "A promise."

Another jackalope joined the first one.

Artemis nodded to Dumbledore. "You're lucky you aren't getting the same. Goodbye, Dumb-as-a-door."

The auburn haired goddess waved her hand and we were transported away.

Hermione looked around in confusion when we landed. "But… Apparation isn't that smooth…"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You were just transported by a _goddess_. Of course it's a lot smoother."

I rolled my eyes and took the silver platter from Astrid. I inspected Riddle's expression which was frozen in shock. I nodded in satisfaction.

I winked at Percy. "Thanks, bro. No matter how hard Astrid may deny it, we appreciate your help."

Astrid yelped in protest and Percy snickered.

Thalia rolled her eye. "But seriously, thanks, cuz. We'll see you around."

I handed him a polished pebble and he touched it, disappearing with the portkey.

I looked at the telephone box in front of us and grimanced. "I had hoped to never come back here."

Artemis nodded to us and disappeared with the rest of the Hunters, leaving Moody, the twins, Hermione, Thalia, and Astrid with me.

We managed to fit inside the phonebooth even though it was a tight fit. I punched in the number and told the magical voice that we were here to be mean to Fudge.

Surprisingly, the box let us down and we exited into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Large floor to ceiling sized banners announced the Minister's birthday. I exchanged looks with Astrid who smiled mischievously. I shivered slightly. Bad things happened to people who were on the receiving end of that look.

Holding the platter that held Riddle's severed head, my sisters marched behind me as I led the way to where I remembered Fudge's office to be.

The Ministry workers we passed by stopped and stared. Some ran away when they saw what I carried.

"Idiots," Astrid mumbled. "He's dead. He can't hurt you."

We reached the correct room and Thalia kicked the door when I stood to the side.

Inside, the bumbling fool of a Minister gasped and doubled over as he clutched his chest like he was having a heart attack. I smiled slightly. Good. I hope he did and died.

"Minister," I bowed mockingly. "How do you do?"

I then noticed who was next to him and glared at the pink frumpled visage. I had enough of her toady face to last me a life time at the Ministry galas that Erik and the rest of the Potter family had to attend.

I barred my teeth in a threatening manner and barely nodded to her. "Madam Umb*tch."

Her face purpled in rage and she gnashed her teeth together in barely suppressed anger.

Thalia drew a knife and used it to start cleaning out the dirt out from under her fingernails.

I presented the silver platter to Fudge and smiled with mock kindness. "Here. I hope you like it. It was so hard finding the right gift."

Astrid snorted and began whistling an offkey version of the Happy Birthday song.

"Alastor Moody!" Umb*tch shrieked. "I demand you arrest this group at once!"

Moody barked out a laugh. "I haven't been in the Auor corps for nearly twelve years ever since _you_ fired me. You have no authority over me."

Besides," I drawled with a raised eyebrow. "Would you really arrest the people who killed Tom Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle?"

I rolled my eyes and drew gold letters in the air with my finger. I flicked my wrist and 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' became 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"Yes," I drawled similarly to a Malfoy. "Tom Riddle. A muggleborn pretending to be a pureblood. His mother was a squib and his father was a muggle. He had some daddy problems and decided to ash out on the world. Isn't that nice?"

Fudge sputtered, searching for the right words. "Miss. Potter, whatㅡ"

"Pearl," I snarled. "It's _Pearl_. How many times do I have to tell people that? It's like you're trying to be stupid on _purpose_!"

"Um, Melody?" Hermione asked timidly. "You might want to stop."

I looked up in surprise to see the Minister and his Undersecretary floating in the air, grasping at their knecks as the choaked. I blinked. "Opps." I flicked my fingers and they collapsed on the ground, trying to regain air int their lungs.

I shrugged and turned, beaming to the group that was standing behind me. "Well then," I said brightly. "Moody, Fred, George, pleasure working with you. Hermione, can we talk for a sec?"

She nodded and I dragged her into a corner of the office. Raising my arms, I clapped them over my head and a pale silver bubble raised over us. "There," I nodded in satisfaction. "Sound proof. They won't be able to read our lips either."

She slumped in relief. "Thank you. I need this for a moment."

I conjured a couple of chairs and we sat down. I leaned forward, resting my hands on my knees. "Did you think about Lady Artemis's offer?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at her hands. "I… I have, yes…"

"But…?" I urged her gently.

"But I'm still not sure," she said quietly. "I could potentially get a job in the American Ministry, they're more accepting of muggleborns. But the Hunt… you guys would accept me no matter what."

I nodded slowly. "That's true… Hermione, I'm not pressing you to do anything, but you're going to have to make a decision very soon."

She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them, I could see the fire I recognized from when she was new to the Wizarding World and wanting to learn everything. It reminded me of when the hippogriff from third year was being executed unjustly and she did everything she could to make sure it would live.

"I want to live my life to the fullest," she told me resolutely. "Even if that means I have to be deaged and live forever… well, as close as you can get."

I nodded slowly, trying to understand where she was coming from. I had always been talented with helping Lady Artemis recruit new girls. She said I had a gift for it.

"Okay," I said slowly. "I get it. You've been betrayed, orphaned, and cheated. You want to do something about that. Just remember it's you choice. If the Fates decide that you need to be a Hunter, then you'll be a Hunter. If not, we'll go our separate ways and there won't be any hard feelings. It's up to you. This is a big choice and I want you to think about it because once you choose, you can't go back."

She breathed heavily and nodded in understanding. We stood up and I vanished the chairs and removed the privacy bubble. I stretched and yawned.

I looked around and blinked in surprise at the Auors surrounding us. One of them had confiscated Thalia's knife which she was displeased by if her heavy scowl was anything to go by.

Astrid fidgeted and a female Auor grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. I smirked slightly. ADHD in a child of Hermes acts up when they're caught.

I met the eyes of each person in the room, making them twitch in discomfort. "So," I said casually. "Are you going to read me the riot act?"

Umb*tch colored in anger. "Now listen here," she snarled in fury. "You are under arrest for killing the last surviving members of many prominent pureblood families and breaking into the Ministry of Magic,―"

"Hold up!" Astrid protested. "We didn't break into the Ministry of Stupid!"

"―stealing the gate of Malfoy Manor,―"

"Okay, that was me," Astrid admitted. "But it was a beautiful gate and we were meant to be!"

"―and killing many members of our proud society! You will be put to death―"

"Rude," Thalia huffed. "After we got rid of your Dark Lord problem too."

"―by the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries, and former Auor Moody, the Weasley twins, and the mudblood Hermione Granger―"

She ignored the cries of outrage from everyone in the room except for select few Auors and the Minister.

"―shall be put in the wizarding prison Azkaban for twenty years for crimes against the Minister and Wizarding England!"

I blinked and looked at Hermione. "Wow. that was quite a bit more than I was expecting. Well, time to go."

I dropped a smoke bomb and my sisters, Hermione, Moody, and the Twins managed to escape from the Auors' grasp. Touched our emergency portkeys and appeared at the beach in Miami, Florida.

Astrid yawned. "That was boring. Next time, we're gonna pretend to be little old ladies who own too many cats."

...

**Ah, Astrid. You are one of my favorites, that's for sure!**

**What do you think? Good, okay, terrible? Let me know! Stars Shine Bright will, unfortunately, be concluding soon. I've enjoyed our time here!**

**If you're going to write a review criticising Melody and my story, please make it constructive. To the reviewer who said Melody and the Hunters are stupid, ouch. You didn't really elaborate on that, so I don't know what to fix.**

**This is your last chance to tell me if Hermione should join the Hunt! Hurry up and tell me why/why not!**

**To everyone else who favorited, followed, or reviewed, thank you so much! You guys make my day!**

**~mirasecret**


	11. Chapter 11

Moody and the twins were relocated to a safe house fairly quickly after we landed. Hermione paced back and forth on the floor of our tent we had set up in a small park in Miami. It was warded to the teeth and hidden from muggle and mortal eyes alike.

Hermione stopped pacing for a moment and tugged on her hair looking thoughtful before beginning to pace again. "Mione, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Thalia warned her.

"I know," she moaned. "I know. This is just what I do when I'm about to make a life altering choice. I can't help it!"

"Hermione," Astrid put a hand on her arm. "You know, I didn't join the Hunt the first time I was asked."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "What?"

Astrid shrugged. "I first met the Hunters thirteen years ago, roughly a year before Melody joined. I was twelve. I had been running for a long time. Mom had died when I was seven and I was put in an abusive foster home. I ran away when I was nine. I met the Hunters three years later and they offered a place in their ranks."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I turned them down politely. At the time, I wanted a family and lots of kids. And I was scared… what if they decided I wasn't cut out to be a Hunter after all and they left me behind? Anyway, I eventually made my way to Camp Half-Blood. And… I hated it there.

"The demigods weren't exactly treated equally there. The children of the so called 'minor gods' weren't given cabins and were forced to sleep on the floor of the Hermes's cabin." Astrid rolled her eyes. "There isn't really such a thing as a minor god. They might be weaker, yes, but that doesn't mean that their domains aren't as important. Take Khione for example. She gives us snow in the winter time and freezes the lakes and rivers.

"Speaking of rivers, the river gods are important too. If they weren't there, the rivers would be much more polluted than they already are. They keep them as clean as possible, but mortals continued to dirty nature. Everyone has a part to play," Astrid explained.

Thalia cleared her throat pointedly.

Astrid flushed and continued on with her story. "I was at Camp for about two years before I had enough. I packed the few things I had bought―"

"Stolen," Thalia coughed.

"―and left Camp. I made an Iris-Message to Artemis and joined after I met up with them in Georgia. Melody had joined a year before. You do have more time than you think, Hermione, but not as much as you'd like, seeing as you're already an adult. Just as long as you're still a maiden," Astrid finished.

Hermione's tense shoulders relaxed and she breathed deeply before sitting down on an overstuffed armchair.

She closed her eyes and seemed to get ahold of herself. "Thank you," she said when she opened her eyes. "I really needed that. I've been stressing out about this when there's no need to."

I smiled slightly at the curly haired witch. "It'll be okay. It's totally up to you. We don't want to pressure you into doing anything."

She hummed thoughtfully.

I stood from my seat and stretched. "I'm going to get a fire going," I announced and left the tent.

I dug around in my pack for some extra firewood, the park we were in didn't have very many trees. I set it in a small fire pit I made and lit it on fire.

I sat down and brought out my twin hunting knives and a small whetstone. I was sharpening the knives for a few minutes before the rest of the Hunters showed up.

I stood up and mock saluted Artemis. "Melody Pearl, reporting for duty."

Artemis rolled her silver eyes in exasperation. "At ease, Hunter."

I gave her a cheeky grin and ducked inside the tent. "Our sisters are here," I called before stepping back outside and helping set up the rest of camp.

I laughed with Bonnie as we began cooking our dinner and Alice brought back several rabbits to roast.

Hermione peaked out of the tent with wide eyes, being able to see for the first time how much of a family the Hunt really was. We were much more reserved when there were males on the premises.

"No!" Katie protested as she laughed. "No, it didn't happen like that! I _told_ her it wasn't a good idea, but of course, Astrid being Astrid decided that it was something we absolutely _had_ to do! So she managed to weasel her way into getting _all_ of us tickets and when we walked up to the ticket counter, the guy took one look at us and decided we were all runaways!"

"Oh, I remember this!" I cut in laughing along. "Didn't he turn us away and try calling the cops, saying that there was no way we could go inside unless we had an adult with us?"

"Yes!" Katie pointed at me. "Yes! And so Lady Artemis rolled her eyes and made herself look older and marched up to the man, gave him our tickets, and turned back into her usual form once we were safely inside."

"And then Astrid decided that the amusement park was a wonderful place to practice her skills," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Seeing as we all have our own methods to keep her from pickpocketing us."

"And when we left the park, the security guard came up to us and asked if he could search through our bags because a lot of people had reported missing items. We all groaned and looked at Astrid who sheepishly dropped her bag on the ground. Then she tugged us away and called to the guard over her shoulder, saying that everything was in there and we'd be leaving now," Katie finished before she continued laughing.

"When was this?" Thalia asked.

I smirked. "Three weeks after we ran into you the first time."

She groaned and buried her head in her arms. "I was such an idiot! I should have joined back then so I could have dirt on all of you!"

"In my defense," Astrid protested, small patches of pink showing through her darker skin.

"You don't have a defense," the rest of us chorused, much too used to her antics.

She closed her mouth with a snap and grinned sheepishly. "You know me too well."

I smirked. "Yup! In fact," I marched up to her on the other side of the fire and held out a hand. "Give it back, Astrid!"

She pouted at me and dug through her bag before dropping my hairclip Dad had given me for my ninth birthday.

I frowned at her and clipped my hair back. "That wasn't funny," I grumbled.

She beamed cheekily. "It was for me!"

"Hermione!" Thalia called, startling the bookworm from where she had been sitting quietly by the fire. "Don't be a stranger! Come on, you have to give us some dirt on Melody! None of the rest of us were around when she was younger, so none of us have any embarrassing stories to tell about her when she was a kid! Give us the good stuff!"

Hermione, seeing that all eyes were on her seemed to shrink in on herself before straightening up. She smirked mischievously. "Well, my story is a bit embarrassing to me as well, but it is kind of funny in the end."

The Hunters leaned forward. My sisters knew I didn't enjoy talking about my childhood, but they took what they could get.

"We were about twelve at the time," Hermione remembered fondly. "Melody didn't have any friends due to the nasty rumors her brother spread about her, but I chose to see past the rumors and try and be nice to her. We were friends."

I shrugged. "Sort of. We had each other's backs against the older Slytherins who would hex us in the halls."

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly. "_Anyways,_ there was a monster running around at the time that had a master somewhere in the castle. We suspected someone, so I was making a potion that would allow us to trick the suspect and figure out if he was the culprit."

"But Hermione got it wrong," I snickered. "The potion was perfect, but the last component was terribly wrong."

The bookworm rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, it worked well enough for the boys. I, however, accidentally turned into a strange cat girl."

She waited good naturally for the Hunters to stop snickering before continuing.

"Before the boys returned from interrogating the suspect, Melody came into the bathroom where I was hiding. That particular bathroom had been falling apart, and when I tried to lock the stall, the stall door fell off, revealing me and my cat glory to the world.

"She stopped and stared at me," Hermione recalled as she laughed. "She blinked and rubbed her eyes for a moment before leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the ground."

I shook my head, smirking. "I asked if someone had spiked the pumpkin juice at the Christmas feast," I remembered.

"And I heard her," Hermione continued. I kind of looked at her oddly and she said, 'Oh, I'm sorry, Miss―you are a Miss, right? Alright, I'm very sorry Miss. Cat. I hope I didn't offend you in any way. Even though you're probably just a figment of my imagination, because there's no way this is real'."

I rolled my eyes as my sisters laughed. "Thinking back on it, there probably was something in that juice. Because trust me, it gets worse."

Hermione shot me a grin that was pure mischief before continuing on. "And then I told her that no, I was not a cat, thank you very much, but I was, in fact, a human girl in her class who had been in a potion's accident. Melody looked at me carefully before gaping at me. 'Hermione?!' she had asked incredulously. Once I had confirmed that I was, in fact Hermione Granger, she pinched herself."

"I was so confused," I sighed. "How could Hermione Granger, potioneer extraordinaire, botch up a potion so badly she looked like some kind of messed up kitsune? It didn't make sense!"

"She reached over and poked me to make sure that I was, in fact, real, before standing up and grabbing my wrist before marching me out of the bathroom," Hermione continued. "She said that this was ridiculous and she was going to prove to herself that this was a dream before muttering that the Greek world must have finally caught up to her at Hogwarts."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't know what she meant, so I thought she was off her rocker. Looking back on it, she probably thought I was some kind of monster that was about to kill her."

I flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Which is a totally reasonable explanation if you think about it," I defended myself. "And it also explains this next bit."

Hermione gave a very unladylike snort. "No kidding. She undid her hairclip and it turned into a bow. She aimed it at me and said, 'If you're going to kill me, at least stay away from the rest of the students. They're innocents, not your snack.'"

I shook my head at my laughing sisters. "It was reasonable," I mumbled under my breath, even though I could tell no one could hear me.

"And so I stunned her," Hermione managed to say when she stopped laughing. "Even though it was technically a fourth year spell, I had mastered it. I was a bit of an overachiever," she ducked her head, blushed.

I raised an eyebrow. "And overachiever? That's an understatement. She would memorize _textbooks_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes good naturally. "After I stunned her, the bow disappeared and turned back into her hair clip in her hair, but I couldn't touch it so I had to leave it on her. I levitated her to the Hospital Wing where she stayed overnight. I however, stayed there for several weeks," she grumbled the last bit like she was told she would have to do a certain chore for a week.

The rest of the Hunters snickered to themselves for a few minutes before dinner was ready.

We continued to laugh and joke as we ate, Hermione occasionally adding her own two cents into the conversation. Not to my surprise, she looked like she belonged. She looked happy.

Artemis laughed with us as she did most nights. She joined in occasionally and shared her own stories of her brother's antics or the pranks Hermes had played on the Council.

Artemis always seemed to understand mortals better than the other gods. She had her own experiences to draw off of and knew when mortals used expressions and when they were being disrespectful. She could take a joke without being offended and blasting the offender to smithereens.

After we finished dinner, Astrid disappeared for a few minutes before reappearing with several board games and a deck of cards. I rolled my eyes fondly. We had long since stopped asking questions as to where Astrid got these things.

She tossed the pack of cards to Cassie who played Texas Hold 'em with her while the board games made their way to Katie. Ticket to Ride and Exploding Kittens made their way to the correct people's hands.

I sat down with Thalia and tried to teach her how to play Clue. Seeing as she had been out of time for a while and didn't really have time to be a kid when she was a kid, she didn't know how to play many games. As her sister, it was my duty to introduce her to many things.

Hermione watched with wide eyes, not quite joining in, yet not quite staying away. She watched Thalia and I as I tried to explain the concept of accusing a suspect. "So what happens if I get it wrong?" the daughter of Zeus asked me. I shrugged. "You get to try again… I think. Let me check the rules," I dug around in the box at our feet.

Hermione glanced behind her and looked back at the board in front of Thalia and I. "It's a lot different than I expected," she told me. "I thought you spent all of your time hunting, but I guess this really is a family, huh?"

I nodded and smiled at the curly haired girl. "Yup. Sometimes we'll stay at a hotel and rent movies and buy, or in Astrid's case, steal popcorn. We'll have game night occasionally, like tonight, and other times Lady Artemis just wants to relax so we'll book a spa day. Just because we live in the woods and hate men doesn't mean we don't have fun and do normal things sometimes."

Thalia grinned wickedly. "Just make sure pink doesn't wind up on Lady Artemis's toenails and it's all good."

Hermione snorted and pointed out a mistake Thalia had made before joining Astrid and Cassie to play Poker with them.

Eventually, the noise and excitement winded down for the day and several of my sisters went to bed.

Artemis fingered the deck of cards that she had been messing with and set the pack down before leaning intently and studying Hermione. "Have you decided, my dear?"

Hermione stared into the dying embers of the fire. She looked up resolutely and nodded. "I have, my Lady," she took a deep breath and tilted her head confidently. Hermione knelt in front of Artemis.

"I, Hermione Granger, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Artemis smiled at the twenty-six year old young woman. "I accept."

A silver light entered Hermione. The bookworm began shrinking and her hair straightened slightly. A couple of the scars on her arms disappeared as she turned fourteen again.

I nodded in approval at her hair. Most of the Hunters had their hair tied up or braided. It was practical. Because of how bushy Hermione's hair was, it couldn't be pulled up and often got in the way.

Hermione Granger, the newest Hunter of Artemis, stood up unsteadily, trying to get used to her new height. "Woah," she blinked. "This is…"

I nodded in understanding. It's hard to describe being a Hunter. You have a sisterhood you'd be hard pressed to find anywhere else. You feel stronger, faster, and more sensitive, aware, and understanding of the world around you. It feels like coming home after a long day and realizing just how much you missed it.

A small smile broke out on the now-fourteen year old's face. She looked relieved.

"You okay?" Astrid helped her as she stumbled. "It can be a little disorienting at first."

Her smile grew bigger. "I'm fine. I just feel…" she trailed off again. Thalia laughed. "Hey, this means I'm not the newbie anymore!"

Astrid mock frowned. "Pity that. Oh well, I guess now I have a new little sister to tease. One that doesn't shock you when you annoy her."

I grinned wickedly. "Nah. Mione casts a mean stinging hex, though. You might wanna look out for that."

"Yes," Astrid grinned back. "But if I'm fast enough, she won't have time to hit me."

Hermione grinned cheekily. "Yes, well, that's what _you_ think."

I smiled happily. This was it. I was home.

…

My sisters and I stood by the side of the street as we watched the group of demigods try and make a plan of attack.

Hermione stood to one side, fingering her wand nervously. She had grown over two years, but she wasn't all that excited about entering a second war.

Astrid stood on my other side, tossing a small stolen item from one hand to the next, smirking like she knew something we didn't.

Thalia was at the front, twirling her spear in her hand expertly, waiting for the opportunity.

In front of us, Percy faltered. "Clarisse…"

"How about we take that one?" Thalia called out with a smile. She led us forward to the small army of demigods.

I grinned and twirled my knives.

"Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty. We heard you needed help, brother dear."

…

**It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that as of today, Stars Shine Bright is officially completed.**

**Oh. My. Gods. That's it. I can't believe we're really here. **

**I'm about to start crying. I had so much fun with this story (with Astrid and all, duh) and I can't believe it's over. I really enjoyed our time here.**

**Thank you so much to all who favorited, followed, or reviewed Melody's story. I appreciate it more than you can possible know. The reviews picked me up after a bad day and got me to keep writing. **

**I have actually been toying with the idea of a sequel, but what would it be about? Review me if you have any ideas!**

**Speaking of reviewing, how did you like the final chapter? Tell me!**

**Thank you to all who made it this far! **

**~mirasecret**


End file.
